Sailor Moon: The Early Years
by cutie4ever
Summary: Haven't you ever wonder how Serena was when she was young? Well, I have and I wrote a story about it. I hope you like it!
1. Morning Before School

Hey everybody! I'm back and I have, hopefully, a great idea! Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon.   
  
"Serena, it's time to get up." Serena Tsukino's mother shook her awake.  
  
"Mommy, do I have to?" She whined.  
  
"Yes, aren't you excited for your first day of school?" her mother walked to her closet to pick out her outfit.  
  
Serena covered her head with her covers. "No," came a muffled voice. "I wanna stay home with you."  
  
Her mother walked over and sat on her bed. "Sweetheart, you're going to LOVE first grade. It's so much fun."  
  
"Really?" Serena slowly stuck her head out of the covers.  
  
Her mother smiled. "Yes. Now let's get up and get ready."   
  
"OK." Serena smiled and threw off her covers. She got up and made her bed. When she turned, her mother was holding up her favorite outfit: an orange tee, black sweatpants, white mini-hoodie, multi-colored charm bracelet and black slides.  
  
"Hurry up, Serena. I still have to do your hair." her mother walked out of the room, shutting the door.  
  
"Okay, Mommy." Serena smiled. She changed in about 2 minutes and bounced out, carrying her slides and mini-hoodie.  
  
"Morning, Daddy." She stood up on her tiptoe and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Morning, Sunshine." Her dad gave her a hug.  
  
Her mother turned and put down pancakes and juice. Serena smiled and sat down in her chair. "Thank you." She took a big bite out of her pancake.   
  
Once she was finished eating, she brought her plate and cup to the sink. "I'm ready, Mommy." she smiled.  
  
"Okay, hold on." her mother walked up the stairs and grabbed Serena's brush and hair ties.   
  
Serena was already sitting down, swinging her legs. Her mother brushed her hair and put it in pigtails with 'meatballs' on the top.   
  
"OK, go brush your teeth and then your dad will walk you up." her mother smiled, handing Serena her brush.  
  
Serena nodded and ran up the stairs. After putting her brush away, she brushed her teeth. She grabbed her backpack and ran back down.  
  
"I'm ready, Daddy." Serena smiled, putting on her slides and mini-hoodie.  
  
He put down his newspaper and got up. "OK, sunshine."   
  
"Don't forget your lunch, sweetheart." her mother handed her lunch pail, which had a picture of Sailor Venus on it (!).  
  
"Thank you." Serena took it and hugged her. "Bye, Mommy. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. Have fun and don't forget, I'll be at the bus stop at 3!" her mother waved as Serena walked out of the door.  
  
Serena held her father's hand, skipping along. He looked down and laughed "Are you ready for first grade?"  
  
Serena looked up and nodded. "Mommy said it's gonna be fun!"  
  
"First grade is fun." he assured her. They walked for 3 minutes, in silence. They reached the bus stop just as the bus arrived.  
  
"Bye sunshine. I love you and have fun." he kissed Serena's forehead.  
  
"Bye, Daddy. I love you, too." she smiled and got on. She found an empty seat and sat down. Looking out the window, she waved to her dad. He smiled and waved back.  
  
The bus pulled away and Serena felt the butterflies coming back. She gripped her lunch pail and bit her lip.  
  
"Hey, little first grader. This is our spot, so move." Three 4th grade boys told her.  
  
Serena didn't know what to do. "I thought we said move." The biggest one glared at her. Serena was going to cry when someone called out "Leave her alone."  
  
All 4 kids looked up at a 5th grade boy with dark hair. Two of the smaller 4th graders back away, but the biggest one stayed put. "Or what?"  
  
The boy glared right back at him. "Or else I have kick your butt."  
  
Both of the boys glared at each other, neither one making a move. They stayed like that until they got to another stop and the bus driver looked back.  
  
"Hey, you two! Sit your butts down now!" she yelled.  
  
The 4th grader broke eye contact first. He turned and walked back to his seat. "Whatever."  
  
The boy watched him go, shaking his head. Then her turned to Serena and smiled. "Are you OK?"  
  
Serena nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you."   
  
"No prob." the boy grinned and walked back to his seat. Serena watched him go and thought "He's nice. I wonder if he'd be my friend."   
  
So how is it? Good? Bad? Pleaz RR 


	2. Friends

I don't own Sailor Moon. But I do own the younger version...i think. But don't quote me on that! OK, story time. By the way, I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I was having a major writers block!!!!! grrr. But I'm back and I'm ready.  
  
The bus made it to school and everyone got off. Serena looked around for the dark haired boy, but couldn't find him.  
  
She clutched her lunch pail and slowly walked over to the playground. Everyone was having fun and Serena didn't have the guts to walk up to them and introduce herself. She was standing still when a red-haired girl bumped into her.  
  
"I'm sorry!" the girl bent down and helped Serena up.  
  
"It's fine." Serena wiped herself off and looked up at the smiling girl.  
  
"Hi, I'm Molly. What's your name?"  
  
"Serena." She smiled.  
  
"Hi, Serena. Let's go play!" Molly pulled her to the playground. Serena dropped her backpack and lunch pail to the side and ran to the swings. Molly followed and they had the best time, swinging.  
  
The bell rang and they stopped. "Awww, we have to go to class." Molly sighed, getting off.  
  
Serena got off and grabbed her stuff. "Where do we go?" she asked.  
  
Molly pointed to the open door that had a nice looking woman standing and greeting the kids. "Right there. With Mrs. Moore."   
  
Serena smiled and followed Molly. They reached the door and Mrs. Moore smiled at them. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Moore. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Molly and this is Serena." Molly introduced them both.  
  
"Very nice to meet you Molly and Serena. I know we'll have lots of fun."   
  
Serena smiled and walked in. Molly went straight to a chair and pulled Serena with her. "Let's sit here."   
  
"OK." Serena nodded, sitting down.  
  
After 2 minutes, Mrs. Moore came in and smiled. "Welcome to first grade. I'm Mrs. Moore and we'll have lots of fun. Let's start by taking roll." She picked up a roster and called out "Molly Baker?"  
  
Molly raised her hand and exclaimed. "Hey!"  
  
"OK, Lucas Cabral?"  
  
The morning went by fast; finger painting, singing, drawing. Serena was actually sad when recess came.   
  
Her and Molly walked out. "I like first grade." Serena smiled.  
  
"So do I." Molly said. "Come on, let's go play tag."   
  
Serena started running after her, but then she noticed a girl her age, sitting and looking at a picture book. "Hey, Molly!" Serena yelled.  
  
Molly stopped and turned. "Who's that?" Serena asked, pointing.  
  
Molly looked and said "That's Amy." she answered.  
  
"Why don't we ask her to play?" Serena asked.  
  
"She never wants to play. She just likes to sit and look at pictures." Molly frowned. "Come on!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I'm gonna go say hi." Serena said, running over.  
  
Molly shrugged her shoulder and ran off.  
  
Serena reached the girl and sat down. "Hi, I'm Serena." she smiled, her shyness gone.  
  
The girl looked up and smiled. "Hi, I'm Amy."  
  
Serena looked down at the book "Hey, that's a 'Where's Waldo?' book. That's my favorite book."   
  
"Mine, too." Amy grinned.  
  
"Let's try to find him first." Serena suggested.  
  
"OK, but I'll win." Amy laughed.  
  
"No, I will." Serena laughed, searching.  
  
The bell rang and both of them got up. "Who's your teacher?" Serena asked.  
  
"Mrs. Harrison. She's nice." Amy said.  
  
"I have Mrs. Moore. She's nice too."   
  
"Well, look at what we have here, boys?" the same boys from the bus came up. "The little first grader has a friend. And they're all alone."  
  
Serena felt a little more confident. "Leave us alone, you bullies." she said.  
  
They laughed. "Little girl grew a backbone?" the big one asked, pulling her up by her collar.  
  
"Let her go!" Amy shouted, kicking him in the ankle. But another boy pulled her up by her collar.   
  
Amy and Serena were struggling and the boys were laughing. "This might teach you to listen to us!" the big boy brought his fist back...  
  
"Leave me alone!!!!!!!!" Serena shouted, an energy blast coming from her, blasting the boy back.  
  
The boy holding Amy up was surprised and Amy took the opportunity to kick him in the balls! The boy let her go, and held his balls, crying.  
  
Serena and Amy stood up, ready to kick some butt. The big boy stood up "Shit, little girls got power! We're out!" They all ran away.  
  
"You better run!" Serena shouted. Then she turned to Amy and laughed.   
  
"You are so cool! With that energy blast thingie!" Amy shouted. "How'd you do that?"   
  
Serena shrugged. "I don't know. I just shouted out leave me alone and it just came."  
  
Amy laughed. "Come on, I don't want to get in trouble on the first day."   
  
"OK." Serena ran off, with Amy.   
  
Once again, sorry for taking forever. I hope you will RR. 


	3. The Walk Home

I don't own Sailor Moon. All I own is this story.  
  
The bell rang for school to get out. Serena followed Molly out and they walked to the designated area.  
  
Molly turned and said "My mommy's gonna pick me up. I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
Serena waved to her as she ran off. "Serena!"  
  
Serena turned and smiled. She waved at Amy and walked over. "Hey, Amy. Do you take the bus?"  
  
Amy nodded her head. "My mommy's a doctor and works long hours. My nanny meets me at the bus stop. Do you take the bus?"  
  
Serena nodded. "Yep and my mommy's gonna meet me. Come on, I don't want to miss it."  
  
Serena and Amy walked over to the line and waited for the bus. Then Serena gasped.   
  
Amy turned and asked "What's wrong?"  
  
"I forgot my lunch pail. I'll be right back." Serena ran back towards her classroom. She ran in and grabbed her lunch pail. "Bye, Mrs. Moore!" she shouted, running out.   
  
But once she got back to the designated area, she noticed there was no line. "Oh no, did I miss the bus?" she said, looking around.   
  
After a couple minutes, she realized she had and she walked over to the playground and sat down on the bench. She put her face in her hands and tried really hard not to cry. "How am I supposed to get home now?"  
  
"What's wrong?" a familiar voice asked, sitting down next to her.  
  
Serena looked up at the same dark-haired boy from that morning. Serena sniffed and said "I missed my bus and I don't know how I'll get home."  
  
The boy sat thinking for a while. Then he said "I'll walk you home."  
  
Serena perked up, but then she said "My mommy said I shouldn't talk to strangers."  
  
The boy said "But I'm not a stranger. I'm a kid like you."  
  
Serena thought for a moment, then smiled. "You're right." She got up and they walked out of the gate.   
  
"By the way, I'm Darien Shields." he said.  
  
"I'm Serena Tsukino." Serena smiled.  
  
Darien stopped and stared at her. "Hey, aren't you the same girl from this morning?"  
  
Serena nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for doing that."  
  
"No prob," Darien smiled. "Kids who tease younger kids like that are mean."   
  
Serena smiled. They walked in silence for a while, until someone yelled "Darien!"  
  
They both turned and saw a brown-haired boy running up. The boy reached them, breathing hard.   
  
"Hey, Andrew. What's wrong?" Darien asked.  
  
Andrew looked up and laughed "Nothing. I was just wondering if you'd go to the arcade with me?"  
  
"Sure, but first I gotta take Serena home." Darien smiled.  
  
Andrew looked at the little, blond girl and asked "You're Serena?"  
  
Serena nodded. "Serena Tsukino."   
  
Andrew smiled. "I'm Andrew Furuhata." Then he looked at Darien and asked "Why are you taking her home?"  
  
"Because I missed my bus." Serena supplied.  
  
Andrew smiled, then laughed "That's my best friend. Also helping girls. I bet once you get older, you'll have lots of girlfriends."  
  
Darien blushed at this comment, which caused Serena to laugh.   
  
"Well, we better get going." Darien changed the subject, turning to walk away.  
  
"OK, later then." Andrew waved. Then he looked at Serena and smiled "Nice meeting you, Serena. Bye." Andrew ran off, leaving the two kids alone.  
  
"We better get going." Darien repeated starting to walk.  
  
Serena nodded and started walking. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure." Darien smiled.  
  
"Why are you walking me home?" Serena asked.  
  
Darien stopped for a moment and thought. "I don't know. I guess you looked kind of helpless."  
  
"Hey, I'm not that helpless." Serena mock-frowned.  
  
"Really?" Darien asked, in mock-surprise.  
  
Serena grinned and grabbed Darien by the hand. Before he knew what was happening, Serena flipped him onto the ground!  
  
"Ow, that hurt." Darien complained, rubbing his butt.  
  
Serena giggled. "Told you I wasn't helpless."  
  
Darien got an evil gleam in his eyes. "You sure about that?"  
  
Serena gasped and ran off, yelling/laughing "Go away!"  
  
Darien chased her until they reached the bus stop. Serena saw her mom talking to the bus driver, looking worried.  
  
"Mommy!" Serena yelled, running to her mom. Her mother turned "Serena!" She hugged her, hard.  
  
Once they pulled back, her mother put her down and put on a stern look. "Serena, why weren't you on the bus?"  
  
Darien walked up and said "She accidentally missed the bus and I walked her home. I'm sorry, Ma'am."  
  
Ikuko looked up in surprise. "And who are you?"  
  
Serena walked over and said "Mommy, this is Darien. He walked me home. Darien, this is my mommy."  
  
Ikuko smiled. "Why thank you, Darien. Would you like to come home for some snacks?"   
  
Serena smiled "Yeah, it'll be fun."  
  
Darien smiled. "I'm sorry, I can't. I gotta get home. Bye, Serena!" He waved, running off.  
  
Ikuko watched him go. "What a nice boy." Turning to Serena, she took her hand. "Ready, sweetie?"  
  
Serena looked up and smiled "Yeah. Let's go." Serena and Ikuko walked home.  
  
Pleaz RR 


	4. Lunch Time

I don't own Sailor Moon.   
  
That night, Serena was all tucked into her bed, sleeping. In her dream, she was running from something.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she screamed, but the figure kept running after her. Serena wasn't looking where she was going and tripped. She rolled down the hill and into a tree.  
  
"Ow, that hurt." she complained, trying to get up. When she couldn't, she looked down and screamed.   
  
She had no legs! She looked up and saw the figure closing in on her. She closed her eyes and prayed to God to save her, when she heard someone yell out "Leave her alone!"  
  
Serena opened her eyes and saw a teenage girl with long, blond hair in pigtails and a mini skirt. She couldn't see her face, though.  
  
The girl jumped in front of her and shouted out again "Leave her alone!"   
  
The figure slowly faded away into the shadows. Serena stood up and asked "Are you Sailor V?"  
  
The girl shook her head and said "No, but she's a friend."  
  
"Who are you?" Serena asked.  
  
But before the girl could turn around and answer, Serena woke up.   
  
Serena looked around, breathing really hard. Once she convinced herself she was in her own room, she started breathing regularly again.  
  
"What a weird dream." Serena said, getting up to go to her parent's room. She opened the door and walked to her father's side of the bed.  
  
"Daddy, I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you and Mommy?" Serena asked, shaking him.  
  
Her dad groaned and turned to look at her. "It was just a dream, sunshine. You're a big girl who can sleep in her own bed."  
  
Serena bit her lip and nodded. "Goodnight Daddy."  
  
"Goodnight Serena." he moaned, turning to go back to sleep.  
  
Serena walked out of their room and walked to her room. She grabbed her favorite teddy bear and got back into bed. She hugged the bear hard "Daddy's right. It was just a dream. Nobody's after me." She looked at her bear and sighed "Goodnight, Mr. Teddy." Serena went back to sleep and had a good night's sleep.  
  
The next day at school, Serena was walking with Amy to the lunch line, since Molly was sick at home.  
  
"I feel bad." Amy said.  
  
"Why?" Serena asked, getting into line.  
  
"Because I let the bus go without you."   
  
"It's OK. Darien walked me home." Serena said.  
  
"Who?" Amy asked, getting her tray.  
  
"This nice 5th grader who stood up for me yesterday morning on the bus." Serena answered, grabbing an apple.  
  
"Oh. That's cool." Amy said, grabbing a chocolate milk.  
  
Once they got their food, they walked outside and sat down on a bench. Serena was about to take a big bite out of her macaroni and cheese, when she saw someone familiar.  
  
"Hey, there's Andrew." Serena said, motioning toward the boy playing on the field.  
  
"Who?" Amy asked, taking a bit out of her pizza.   
  
"One of Darien's friends." Serena answered, standing up. "Andrew!" she yelled.  
  
Andrew turned and waved. Serena waved back and he ran over.  
  
"Hey Serena." he smiled.  
  
"Hi, Andrew. This is my friend, Amy. Amy, this is Andrew."  
  
"Hi." Amy smiled.  
  
"Hey." Andrew smiled, then sat down next to her. "What are you guys eating?"  
  
"Pizza and mac and cheese." Amy answered.  
  
Andrew scrunched up his nose. "Cafeteria food?"  
  
Serena nodded. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Nothing..." Andrew started, getting an evil gleam in his eyes. "Just that it's full of dead bugs and all the nasty stuff."  
  
"Ewww!" Amy and Serena said on the same time, pushing their food away.  
  
"Andrew, stop telling lies." a familiar voice called out.  
  
Serena turned and smiled. Waving, she said "Hey, Darien."  
  
"Hey, Serena." he smiled, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Darien, this is my friend, Amy. Amy, this is Darien." Serena introduced.  
  
"Hi." Amy said.  
  
"Hey." Darien said.  
  
"What do you mean lies?" Andrew asked. "It's all true."  
  
Darien rolled his eyes. "Andrew, I've known you since forever and I know that sometimes you make up lies."  
  
Andrew looked mock-insulted. "Never. I never tell a lie."   
  
The look on his face made Serena and Amy giggle. Suddenly, a football came flying toward them. Serena and Amy ducked and Darien caught it.  
  
A boy came running up and said "Trying to steal my football." in a snobbish way.  
  
Darien glared and threw it back. "Wasn't trying to steal your stupid football. Just watch out next time."  
  
The boy looked at Serena and Amy, who had recovered, and smirked "Sorry. Didn't realize babies were here."  
  
Serena said "We are not babies."  
  
Amy added "So you better take that back."  
  
"Or else?" the boy sneered.  
  
"Or else I'll beat you up." Darien shot back at him.  
  
Andrew stood up, also. "Ditto goes for me."  
  
The boy looked at them and backed away. "Sorry, dudes. I'll leave." He ran off.  
  
Darien and Andrew sat down and Serena grinned. "Wow, Amy. We have our own knights in shining armors."   
  
Amy giggled. "We're just so lovable, aren't we?"  
  
Just then the bell rang and all four kids got up. Serena and Amy went to throw away their food and turned back to the two boys. "Thanks for standing up for us." Serena smiled.  
  
"No prob." Darien smiled back.  
  
"Yeah, always wanted a lil sis. Now I have two." Andrew grinned.  
  
Amy's eyebrows rose up. "So, does this mean you two are our big brothers now?"  
  
"Guess so." Darien shrugged his shoulder.  
  
"OK, that's cool." Serena smiled. "We better go. Don't want to get in trouble."   
  
"Yeah, neither do we." Andrew said, turning to run off. "See ya!" he shouted, him and Darien running.  
  
Amy waved and turned to Serena. "Let's go."  
  
Serena nodded and both of them ran off. Unknown to them, someone was watching them.   
  
Pleaz RR 


	5. Hospital

I don't own Sailor Moon.   
  
Serena was sitting in class, when she heard an ambulance. The whole class ran to the window and looked out.   
  
Two paramedics got out of the ambulance and ran to the side of the building. After a few minutes, they ran back to the ambulance, with someone on the stretcher.   
  
Serena looked closer and saw it was Andrew! She gasped and ran out the door. Mrs. Moore called for her to stop, but Serena kept running.   
  
Once she reached the ambulance, she asked "What happened?"  
  
One of the paramedics looked at her and asked "Who are you?"  
  
"A friend." Serena said, breathing hard.  
  
"Don't worry. We're just taking him to the hospital. Your friend will be all right." He pushed the stretcher and shut the door.   
  
The ambulance took off and Serena watched it go, shaking. Once it was out of sight, she heard some sniffling. She turned and saw Amy standing right next to her.  
  
"Amy, how long were you there?" Serena asked.  
  
"I saw you run out and ran out after you. I stayed back though. What happened?" Amy asked.  
  
"He just collapsed during class." Darien said, coming up behind him.  
  
The two girls turned and Serena asked "What do you mean, collapsed?"  
  
"I mean, we were doing math problems and his head hit the desk. I tried waking him up, but I couldn't, so our teacher called 911." he explained.  
  
Serena bit her lip and Amy asked "What's going to happen?"  
  
"I heard he was going to be taken to one of the best pediatrician's in Japan." Darien said, walking back toward the building.  
  
"Who's that?" Serena asked, walking with him.  
  
"I can't remember, but it's a girl." Darien said, thinking hard.  
  
"We should go visit him after school." Amy said.  
  
"How?" Serena asked, reaching the building and stopping.  
  
"We'll go to the hospital and ask to see him. We're his little sisters, so we should be worried." Amy said.  
  
"OK, but that means we have to miss the bus again." Serena said.   
  
"That's fine. We'll all go." Darien said.  
  
Serena bit her lip and nodded. "OK, but I have to contact my mom."  
  
"We'll call her at the hospital." Darien said, turning to walk back to his classroom.  
  
Serena nodded and she and Amy walked back to their classrooms.  
  
After school, the three kids were walking down the street to the hospital.   
  
"I hope he's fine." Amy spoke up first.  
  
"I'm sure he is." Darien reassured her.  
  
They reached the hospital and Darien walked up to the nurse at the front. "Excuse me, we're here to see Andrew Furuhata."  
  
The nurse peered down over the counter and took a long look at Darien, Serena and Amy. "What are you relations?" she asked, in a bored-tone.  
  
"We're his friends. Is he all right?" Serena asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just work here at the front." the nurse answered, going back to her magazine. Serena let out a sigh and turned back towards the other two. "Now what?"  
  
Just then, a doctor with short, blue hair came out, with a clipboard.   
  
"Mommy!" Amy shouted, running to her.  
  
"Mommy?" Serena and Darien said at the same time, shocked.  
  
Dr. Anderson looked down and smiled. "Hi, sweetheart. What are you doing here?" she asked, bending down to give her a hug.  
  
"We're here to see our friend, Andrew." Amy smiled.  
  
"We?" her mother asked, noticing Darien and Serena.  
  
"Hello Ma'am. I'm Darien Shields and this is Serena Tsukino." Darien introduced them.  
  
"Hello, Darien and Serena. It's very nice to meet you." Dr. Anderson. Looking back at Amy, she asked "What was your friend's name again?"  
  
"Andrew Furuhata." Darien supplied.  
  
Dr. Anderson broke into a smile. "Why, that's the boy I'm treating."  
  
All three of them grinned. "Really? Can we see him?" Serena asked.  
  
Dr. Anderson nodded, smiling. "Yes. Come on." She stood up and walked down the hall, the three kids following her.  
  
They reached a door and Dr. Anderson put her finger up to her mouth. "Be quiet. He's sleeping. One at a time."   
  
"Darien can go first." Serena spoke up.  
  
Amy nodded in agreement and Dr. Anderson opened the door. Darien walked in and she shut the door.  
  
"I'll be right back. I need to call your nanny." Dr. Anderson said, starting to walk away.  
  
"Wait, Dr. Anderson. Can you call my mommy?" Serena asked.  
  
Dr. Anderson turned and nodded. "What's your number?"  
  
"254-7789." Serena recited.   
  
Dr. Anderson nodded and walked towards the front, leaving Serena and Amy alone.  
  
They sat down on the bench and Serena let out a big sigh. Amy turned, curious "What's wrong?"  
  
Serena turned "I was just remembering this really weird dream I had."  
  
"What was it about?" Amy asked.  
  
Serena told her and Amy looked surprised. "That is weird. But it was just a dream, right?"  
  
Serena nodded, smiling. But inside she had a feeling it wasn't like that at all.   
  
Pleaz RR 


	6. Talking

I want to buy Sailor Moon! Do you think...'looks through pocket'... $4.50 and a piece of lint is enough? I didn't think so. Sigh, guess I'll never own Sailor Moon.  
  
Serena was getting bored. 10 minutes had passed and Darien hadn't come out yet.  
  
Serena got up, angry "What's taking him so long!?"   
  
Amy looked up from a book she had brought and sighed "Andrew is Darien's best friend, so it's obvious that he'd spend lots of time."  
  
Serena shook her fist. "That doesn't mean he can spend forever in the room! Andrew's asleep, isn't he? Can't be much of a conversation."  
  
Amy rolled her eyes and went back to her book. Serena glared at her and turned. "I'll be right back." When Amy didn't answer her, Serena stomped off in a huff.  
  
Just as she left, Darien came out. "Where's Serena?" he asked, looking around.  
  
Amy looked up. "She went to the bathroom." she lied, suppressing the grin she wanted to show so badly.  
  
Darien watched her face and shrugged his shoulder "Whatever. You can go now."  
  
Amy put her book down "Is he awake?"  
  
Darien nodded. "Yeah, but not for long."  
  
Amy smiled and walked in, shutting the door behind her. Darien sat down, thinking about what happened with Andrew.  
  
Flashback  
  
Darien walked in and gasped. His oldest friend, who always jumped up; saying "I'm OK; was hooked up to all kinds of different machines.   
  
Darien slowly approached and heard a groan.   
  
Andrew slowly opened his eyes "Darien?" he groaned, not really awake.  
  
Darien nodded. "You bet, Andrew. Are you OK?"  
  
"Do I look OK? I'm hooked up to tons of machines." Andrew tried to laugh, but ended up coughing.  
  
Darien nodded. "You're right. But you're Andrew Furuhata. You'll survive this."  
  
Andrew closed his eyes, slowly. Darien was ready to call for a nurse, when he heard a voice so soft, he thought maybe he had imagined it.  
  
But looking down, he saw Andrew's mouth move. He leaned in, trying to hear.  
  
"...Serena always." Andrew finished.  
  
Darien was confused. "What about Serena always?"  
  
But Andrew just shook his head. "I think you've been here long enough. Serena's probably going ballistic."  
  
And as if on cue, they heard Serena screaming through the door. Darien rolled his eyes and nodded. "You're probably right."  
  
Darien started walking out, but once he reached the door, he turned "Stay strong, Andrew. I don't want to lose anyone else."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Meanwhile, Serena was outside, staring up at the sky. It was getting dark and stars started appearing.   
  
"It's so beautiful." She spotted the first star and closed her eyes. "Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." She shut her eyes tight and wished for Andrew to get better soon.  
  
"What's up?"   
  
Serena turned and smiled. "Looks like you finally came out." she teased Darien.  
  
"Looks like you're impatient." Darien teased back.  
  
Serena opened her mouth, then shut it. "You're right." She smiled, looking back up at the stars.   
  
A serene silence came over them for a while. Then Darien interrupted it "Sometimes when I dream, I feel like I was reborn from somewhere far away."  
  
Serena looked at him, surprised "What do you mean?"  
  
Darien looked down, his eyes saddened "I feel like I'm older than I am."  
  
Looking into his eyes, Serena felt the natural instinct to hold him and make it all better. She wanted to protect him, but wasn't sure why.   
  
Darien uttered a heavy sigh and stared back up into the sky. Serena had the feeling that he wanted to be alone and slowly walked back into the hospital.  
  
She reached the door and turned. Darien was still looking up at the sky, saddened. Serena looked up to the sky, silently wishing for Darien to be OK.   
  



	7. The Future?

Do I look like I own Sailor Moon? Writing fan-fiction? Didn't think so.  
  
Serena didn't go back to the bench. Instead, she walked around the hospital until she reached the playroom.  
  
Looking inside, she saw little kids playing. She smiled until she noticed something odd. White waves were floating out of the kids and once they were all gone, the kids fell asleep.  
  
Serena walked to the door and slowly opened it. The room was so cold that she shivered. She walked in, looking around.  
  
"This is weird." Serena muttered, walking to a child and noticing she was ice cold.  
  
"Happy you finally showed up." a evil voice called out.  
  
Serena gasped and jumped up. By the door was an ugly monster and Serena's eyes widen. "What do you mean, finally showed up?"  
  
The monster laughed and shut the door. Walking towards Serena, it smiled "I've been waiting to destroy you, Sailor Moon!"  
  
Serena's mouth opened and her eyes widened even more "Sailor Moon? I'm not Sailor Moon."  
  
The monster laughed and looked straight at Serena. "Not now, but in the future."  
  
"Huh?" Serena was now confused. "What do you mean 'future?"  
  
"Well, seeing that you're about to die soon, I guess I could tell you. In the future, you're the annoying fighter Sailor Moon, who always ruins our plans."  
  
Serena wasn't sure how to react, so she just nodded, silent.  
  
"Now since you're a little girl, I can defeat you and be able to take over the world!" the monster started laughing maniacally.  
  
Serena felt something snap inside her and got into fighting stance "I have no clue what you're talking about, but I won't let you take over the world!"  
  
"How you gonna stop me?" the monster taunted.  
  
Serena kept her determined face on, but inside she was panicking "How am I going to beat her?"  
  
Meanwhile, Darien had recovered and was walking to the bench. Passing by the playroom, he got major bad vibes. Stopping, he walked over and looked inside.  
  
"No way!" he shouted, gasping at the scene in front of him; Serena was inside, in a fighting stance, with a huge monster standing in front of her.  
  
The monster neared her and Serena started backing up, obviously scared.  
  
"Serena!" Darien looked around and grabbed a chair. He threw it at the window, causing glass to fly.  
  
Once Serena had recovered, she felt someone next to her. At first, she thought it was the monster, but she felt safe.  
  
The debris cleared and Serena looked up. Gasping, she exclaimed "Darien, what are you doing here?!"  
  
But Darien didn't answer her. In fact, he was staring straight at the monster. Serena followed his eyes to it.  
  
"Right on time, Tuxedo Mask." the monster sneered.  
  
"Listen, I don't know who or what you are, but I think you should just leave now."  
  
"Or what?" the monster growled.  
  
"Or we'll make you." a feminine voice called out.  
  
Serena and Darien turned and Serena gasped. It was the same figure from her dream! Though this time, Serena could see clearly.  
  
The girl was dressed in a leotard, skirt, red boots and white gloves. She wore a choker with a crescent moon centered on it. Crescent moons and stars hung from her ears. A tiara was placed right on her forehead and right on top of her 'meatballs' were two red plates.  
  
Standing right next to her was a tall guy. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and matching top hat. A cape laid on his shoulder and his eyes were hidden by a white mask. He held a cane in his hand and a rose in his other hand.  
  
Little Serena and Little Darien stood in awe. The girl jumped in front of the kids and took off her tiara. "Moon Tiara MAGIC!" the girl shouted, the tiara turning into a disk and throwing it. It hit the monster and destroyed it.  
  
The monster screamed as it was being destroyed "Curse you, Sailor Moon! Curse you..."  
  
The girl started jumping up and down, screaming. "I did it! All by myself!"  
  
"Sailor Moon, you are stronger than you think." the masked man replied, walking over.  
  
"I know, but wait until Raye hears about this!" she said in a evil tone.  
  
Little Serena and Little Darien watched all this, mouths wide. Little Darien recovered and asked "Who are you?"  
  
The two teenagers looked down and smiled. "We're you."  
  
Little Serena was now really confused "What? I'm confused."  
  
They smiled again and de-transformed. Standing in front of the kids was a normal looking girl and guy. But they looked exactly like them.  
  
Little Serena's eyes widen. "I seriously think I'm going to have to stay here with Andrew."  
  
Darien looked confused. "What do you mean, with Andrew?"  
  
Little Darien answered. "He passed out in class, so he's here."  
  
Before anyone could answer, Little Serena's eyes widened. "Oh crap! I totally forgot!" She ran out, leaving the other three looking confused.  
  
Serena ran to Amy, sitting on the bench. She looked up and was instantly concerned. "What happened?" Amy asks, trying to get Serena to breath regularly.  
  
Serena looked up. "Is Andrew fine?" she asks.  
  
"He's sleeping right now, so it might be a little hard to talk to him." Amy answers.  
  
"Perfect. Come on." She grabbed Amy's arm and dragged her along.  
  
"What's going on?" Amy asks.  
  
"You will not believe it." She drags Amy into the room and points to the two teenagers. "That's me and Darien when we get older."  
  
Amy gaps at them. "No way, this is not possible. Time traveling isn't invented yet."  
  
Little Serena groans, "Amy, you are too smart. We're in first grade and you're talking about time traveling."  
  
"You don't have to be smart to know about time traveling." Amy points out.  
  
Little Serena sighs, "Okay, whatever you say, but that is me and Darien when we get older."  
  
Amy looks up and tries to smile. "Um, nice to meet you, again."  
  
Serena laughs. "Little Amy is so adorable."  
  
"Little Amy?" she looks insulted.  
  
"Well, if me and Serena are in the future, most likely you and Andrew are." Little Darien points out.  
  
"You're smart, Darien." Serena compliments, blushing for some unknown reason.  
  
"Thanks." he smiles, blushing as well.  
  
"We are so adorable." Serena smiles. Darien smiles as well and leans down to kiss her.  
  
"Ewwwwwww!!!!!!" Little Serena, Little Darien, and Little Amy all shout, disgusted.  
  
"Amy, Serena, Darien, where are you?" they hear Amy's mother call out.  
  
Little Amy gasps. "Uh oh, my mommy. We got to go."  
  
Little Serena nods. She turns to her future self and asks, "Is there a reason why that monster attacked me...you...us..." she looked confused.  
  
"Duh, we're Sailor Moon, the champion of justice." Serena says.  
  
"Okay, but who's he? I mean, I know he's Darien when he gets older, but who's the masked identity?" Little Serena points  
  
"I'm Tuxedo Mask." Darien supplies.  
  
Little Serena laughs. "Darien, you're going to become a super zero. I mean, hero." she teases.  
  
Little Darien playfully glares at her. "Watch it, I can still kick your butt."  
  
"Only if you catch me!" Little Serena laughs, running out.  
  
"You're legs are shorter than mine!" Little Darien runs after her, leaving Little Amy, Serena and Darien watching in amusement.  
  
Little Amy turns to Serena and Darien. "Sorry, they always act like this. I better go make sure Serena doesn't have a klutz attack." She walks out.  
  
"Hey, I don't always have one!" Serena shouts after her.  
  
"Come on, Serena. We have to get back to the future and tell the others that the enemy is attacking our past selves." Darien says.  
  
She nods and they transform back into Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon. They close their eyes and slowly disappear.  
  
Wow, sorry it took so long. Writer's block. but I'm back. Pleaz RR 


	8. Something Wrong?

I know I haven't updated in forever but I'm here now. My internet was on & off for the last year, so I could update only once in a while, if I was lucky. But I'm back & ready to write. I don't own Sailor Moon.

"Where have you three been?" Dr. Anderson asked when Serena, Darien & Amy ran up to her.

"Um…" Amy started, looking at Serena for ideas. Serena shrugged her shoulders.

"It was my fault, Dr. I wanted to look around & dragged them with me." Darien fibbed.

Dr. Anderson frowned. "Okay, I guess so." She looked at Serena. "Serena, it's getting late. You should go home."

Serena nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Anderson. Can I say bye to Andrew first?"

Dr. Anderson nodded.

"Thank you." Serena ran into Andrew's room. She gasped at all the machines hooked to Andrew. She walked up to him, leaning on his bed. "Andrew, I hope you get better. Bye." She held his hand & ran out. What she didn't see was that his hand was glowing.

She walked back to find only Darien. "Where did everyone else go?"

"Dr. Anderson had to go check on some patients & Amy went to the bathroom."

They stood in silence. Serena was the first to speak up, "So…do you actually believe that we are superheroes in the future?"

Darien thought for a minute. "I guess it's possible. Though it's kind of cool, don't you think?" he grinned.

"Yeah, super cool." Serena grinned back.

Once again they sat in silence, then Serena spoke up. " Well, I better call my mommy." She started to the front desk. She dialed her home phone number.

"Hello?"

"Mommy?"

"Serena! Where are you?" her mom exclaimed.

Serena pulled the phone away. "Mom, I'm at the hospital, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Are you ready to come home?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." her mother hung up.

Serena hung up the phone & walked back to Darien. He was sitting on a bench, reading a magazine. Serena sat next to him & glanced at the magazine.

"Time?" she asked.

Darien smiled, "Dunno. Just picked it up."

Serena laughed. "My mom's coming soon. I can ask if she can give you a ride home."

Darien turned away. "It's okay, I got my own way."

Serena prodded. "Are your parents coming?"

Darien's shoulders started to shake. "No…"

Serena put her hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

He nodded his head at first, then shook it.

"What's wrong?"

"My parents aren't coming. Not now, not ever."

Serena stood up & walked in front of him, shocked there were tears coming down his face. "Why?"

He looked up. "They're gone."

"On vacation?" Serena asked.

Darien laughed half-heartedly. "No. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Serena wanted to prod some more, but Dr. Anderson came up. "Serena, your mom's here."

Serena nodded. "Thank you." She turned back to Darien, who was wiping his tears. "Well…I'll see you tomorrow." She walked away, grabbing her backpack, saying goodbye to Amy & Dr. Anderson, & walked out with her mom.

In the car, her mom asked, "What were you doing at a hospital?"

Serena looked up, "Just looking around. But her mind was on Darien. 'I wonder what's wrong? And I wonder what our future is? Are we really superheroes? Or did we eat something bad & dream it up? Can three people have the same dream?' All these thoughts ran through her head as they drove home.

Once again, sorry I haven't updated in forever. Please review . 


	9. New Girl

Sorry I took so long. I'm here & ready to write. I don't own Sailor Moon…some rich girl does. Wish I was her, don't you? 

The next morning, Serena woke up to rain. She jumped up & ran to the window. She looked out & sighed. "Blah, rain, rain, go away. Come again another day. Little Me wants to play." she sang.

"Serena?" her mom called out. "Are you up?"

"Yeah!" Serena yelled back.

"Get ready for your ballet class." her mom reminds her.

"Oh yeah, I have ballet!" she exclaimed, happy. She changed into a light blue tee, light blue sweatpants & a blue cuff . She threw her leotard, tights & ballet shoes in her ballet bag & grabed her heather gray hoodie & dark blue denim slides & runs downstairs.

She was greeted by eggs & milk. "This looks really good." She smiles, putting her shoes & hoodie down. She starts eating.

When she's done, she puts the dirty dishes in the sink & sees her mom with a brush, hair ties & a clip. Her mom does her hair in a bun.

"There we are. Are you ready to go?" her mom asks.

Serena nods. "Yeah, let's go!"

Serena puts on her hoodie, slides, raincoat & galoshes. She grabs her bag & umbrella & she walks out the door with her mom.

When they get there, her mom turns. "Now, sweetheart. I'll be here in 2 hours to pick you up. I have something special to tell you." She pats her stomach.

Serena doesn't notice, though. She grabs her bag & umbrella. "OK, bye momma!" She shuts the door & runs into the studio.

Once she gets inside, she notices something weird. All the girls are sleeping. "Melissa?" she goes over to her brunette friend. She shakes her softly. "Melissa, wake up…"

Melissa doesn't stir. Serena puts her stuff down & goes over to the teacher, who is busy with something. "Miss Mackenzie, why is everyone asleep?" she asks.

Miss Mackenzie says softly. "It's because they are tired, Serena. Why don't you sleep also?"

"I'm not tired, though. Can we wake them up?" Serena asks, walking over to Melissa.

"NO!" Miss Mackenzie screams, spinning around. Serena stops in her tracks, scared. Miss Mackenzie has an evil glint in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Miss Mackenzie…" Serena starts, but Miss Mackenzie walks over & smacks her across the face!

Serena puts her hand to her face, tears streaming down her face. "Miss Mackenzie, what's wrong?"

Miss Mackenzie laughs. "Nothing once you go to sleep as well." She changes into a monster!

Serena screams & runs outside. Miss Mackenzie (or should I say the monster) runs after her.

Serena slips in the rain, but jumps up & keeps running. But the monster jumps in front of her & stops her. "Time to go to sleep, Sailor brat." the monster growled, grabbing her by the collar.

Serena lets out a bloodcurdling scream & her body begins to glow. "What's this!" the monster exclaims.

Serena keeps on screaming until a crescent moon appears on her forehead. Before the monster can do anything, the moon unleashes a furious blast of energy, blasting the monster into oblivion.

Serena, passed out on the ground, turns back to normal. The last thing she remembered was a warmness.

Serena opens her eyes to a room that looks like a shrine. She sits up. "What's going on?"

"I brought you here." she heard a voice & turns to see a girl her age, with long black hair, making tea.

"Who are you?" Serena gets up & crawls over to the girl.

"My name is Raye Hino. What's yours?"

"Serena Tsukino. What happened?" Serena asks, wrapping herself in a blanket.

"I was walking with my grandpa & we found you, lying on the ground, in the rain. Grandpa brought you back here." Raye explains.

"Oh…Thank you." Serena bows. "But I have to be getting back. Everyone at my dance class was sleeping & my teacher turned into a monster." She shivers at the memory.

Raye turns around with some tea ."That's an imaginative story." Raye smiles, handing Serena a cup.

Serena takes it & takes a sip. "But it was real…at least I think it was…" Serena says.

"Well, there was no one when we found you, so in a few minutes, Grandpa will take you back." Raye says, taking a sip.

"What school do you go to?" Serena asks.

"Brookdale Elementary. What about you?"

"Crossroads Elementary. Isn't Brookdale a private school?"

Raye nods. "Yeah, it is."

Serena nods & looks around the room. "This is cool. Do you live here?"

"Yeah, I live with my grandpa."

"Where are your parents?" Serena asks, sipping.

Raye gets serious & Serena feels like she said something stupid. "You don't have to tell me…"

"It's OK. I don't mind." Raye says, keeping tears in. "My mom died when I was 4 & my dad is a big time politician who travels the world. So he left me here."

Serena nods. "I'm sorry…"

"It's OK." Raye turns, smiling. "I like living with Grandpa. He's funny."

As if to prove her point, Serena & Raye hear a sort of jungle yell. They run out under the porch & see Grandpa swinging from trees as if he were Tarzan.

Raye laughs, but Serena stands in awe. "He's brave…"

"Nah, he's just stupid." Raye clears up.

Serena nods, still in awe. Raye calls out. "Grandpa, can we take Serena back now!"

Grandpa lets go of the vine, does a flip & lands in a huge puddle, splashing the girls. "Hey!" Serena exclaimed, wiping off her wet clothes.

"Grandpa!" Raye whined, but Grandpa ignored her. He walked over to Serena, shook off the rain, soaking the girls even more & grins. "Hi, I'm Grandpa Hino. You can call me plain old Grandpa though."

Serena nods. "OK, I'm Serena Tsukino."

Grandpa nods. "I see." He gets serious. "Now what were you doing in the rain, passed out?"

Serena didn't really want to explain, so she lied. "I slipped & hit my head."

Grandpa claps his hands. "Knew it! Now why don't we go take you back?"

Serena nods. "OK."

Grandpa turns to Raye. "Raye, put on a raincoat & galoshes. Share an umbrella with Serena."

Raye nods. "OK." She runs back inside & comes out in a red raincoat & galoshes. She has an red umbrella with her.

"Wow, that's a lot of red." Serena remarks.

Grandpa rolls his eyes. "That's all she buys."

Raye pretends to pout. "Be nice."

"I am nice. You're just hardheaded."

"Meanie!" Raye stuck her tongue out at Grandpa. She opens her umbrella & the three of them walk off.

I've introduced Raye & am starting to add more about Serena's 'mystical powers' I'll update as soon as I can. In the meantime, pleaz RR!


	10. Surprises

Sorry I took so long. I'm here & ready to write. I don't own Sailor Moon, Radio Disney, Hilary Duff, McDonalds, or anything else you see brand name in here. At least, not yet…Mwahahahaha! Someday over the rainbow! (author sings off cue)…sorry, shutting up. 

"This is my ballet class!" Serena points at the building. She turns to Raye & Grandpa & bows. "Arigato."

Raye bows also. "You're welcome." She smiles at Serena. "Maybe we can hang out sometime."

Serena nods. "Definitely." She bows to Grandpa & runs inside.

She slowly opens the door of her ballet class to see her fellow dancers stretching & Miss Mackenzie clapping in tune like usual.

Serena's not sure how to react. She was so sure of what she saw, but everything looked normal. She decides to clear it out of her mind.

Melissa saw her peeking in & shouted. "Serena, you're late!"

Everyone, including Miss Mackenzie look toward the door. Serena, sheepishly, comes in. "Sorry I'm late."

Miss Mackenzie smiles. "That's fine. Get dressed & get ready to dance."

Serena nods enthusiastically. "OK!" She takes off her shoes & raincoat, grabs her bag & runs inside to change.

An hour later, Serena is waving to Melissa. "Bye!" she yells as Melissa runs to her mom's billet silver metallic SUV with ebony leather in it.

Melissa turns & waves. "Bye Serena!" She gets in the car & waves again.

Serena smiles & sits down on the steps, thinking. 'A lot of stuff has happened over this week.' She says out loud, "I've met 5 new friends, one of them is in the hospital, one is acting weird. And I found out I'm going to be a super hero in the future. And Miss Mackenzie turned into a monster." She groans, staring at the sky.

She hears, "Serena!" She looks up to see Amy running toward her with her mom.

"Hi, Amy!" Serena smiles, hugging her friend.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ballet class." Mrs. Anderson comes up. "Hello, Dr. Anderson."

Mrs. Anderson smiles. "Outside the hospital, I'm Mrs. Anderson."

Serena smiles. "Sorry, Dr…Mrs. Anderson." She turns to Amy. "What are you doing?"

"We're going ice skating. Want to come?" Amy asks.

Serena shakes her head. "I can't. I'm waiting for my mom."

Amy frowns. "OK, I'll see you Monday." She hugs her & drags her mother away.

"Goodbye Serena!" Mrs. Anderson calls out.

"Goodbye Mrs. Anderson!" Serena waves back. She hears a car come up. She turns to see her mother's blue water metallic SUV with beige leather drive up.

"Hi, mommy!" She waves, grabbing her stuff.

"Hi, sweetheart." Mrs. Tsukino smiles as Serena gets in. "Ready?"

Serena shuts the door & nods. "Yeah."

Mrs. Tsukino pulls out. Serena turns on the radio to Radio Disney & starts singing along with Hilary Duff's 'So Yesterday'.

Mrs. Tsukino smiles. "Are you hungry?"

Serena nods. "Can we get McDonalds?"

Mrs. Tsukino nods. "Sure."

She pulls into the drive thru, gets Serena a Happy Meal & 2 #1s for her & Dad. They drive home, when Mrs. Tsukino speaks up. "Serena, I have something to tell you."

Serena's eating some fries. "What?" she asks, with her mouth full.

"Serena, chew before you talk."

Serena swallows. "Sorry, what do you have to tell me?" she questions.

Mrs. Tsukino sighs. "Serena, you are going to be a big sister."

Serena stares at her mother. "Wha…?"

She smiles. "I'm pregnant."

Serena's mouth falls open. She thinks 'Then I won't be an only child no more.' "I don't want to be a big sister!" she exclaims suddenly.

Mrs. Tsukino frowns. "Serena Tsukino, you're going to be one whether you like it or not."

Serena pouts. "It's not fair."

Mrs. Tsukino sighs. "Life isn't fair, sweetheart."

Serena is quiet until they get home. She grabs her food & her ballet stuff & runs into the house. Her dad is sitting at the table. "Hello, sweetheart."

Serena stares at him, says nothing & runs upstairs. Mr. Tsukino watches with worry. When his wife comes in, he takes the food & kisses her on the cheek. "Hello, sweetheart. What's wrong with Serena?"

Mrs. Tsukino sighs. "I told her I was pregnant."

Mr. Tsukino nods. "I see. Well, let's let her cool off, then I'll try talking to her."

She nods. "OK." They sit down to eat.

Serena is up in her room, food untouched. She pouts by her window. "It's not fair. I don't want to share Mommy & Daddy with a stinky baby."

A little black kitten jumps into her room, scaring Serena. She jumps 3 feet in the air, screams & closes her eyes.

When she opens them, the poor kitten is shivering in a corner. Serena, feeling sorry for it, walks over. "It's OK, kitty." She reaches out to it, but the kitten slinks away. "I won't hurt you."

The kitten, cautiously, lets Serena rub it. "That's right, kitty. I'm a nice girl." The kitten begins to purr & Serena smiles. "Where'd you come from?"

The kitten curls up in Serena's lap & takes a nap. Serena smiles at it, "You're so cute. I'm keeping you." She reaches for her food & eats, while trying hard not to move too much.

Not too much action, but it's 11 at night & I'm tired. So, don't expect much from me! I'm sleepy. Goodnight. Zzzzzzzzzzzz……..just joking! I'm here. Okay, I'll update if you review. Tomorrow, cuz I'm going to bed.


	11. Kitten

Thank you for the reviews. I don't own Sailor Moon.

Serena's laughing. "You're so cute!" she exclaims, playing with the kitten with some ribbon from her room.

The kitten is chasing it, but can't get it. Serena giggles at the kitten's determination.

"Serena, can I come in?" her dad knocks on the door.

Serena throws the ribbon aside & hides the kitten under her pillows. "Yeah." she calls out, sitting on her bed.

Her dad opens the door. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine." she smiles.

"Good." He closes the door. "Now, we need to talk." He goes to sit down on the pillows, but luckily changes him mind & sits on the chair. Serena lets out a sigh.

"What was that for?" her dad smiles, looking at her.

Serena grinned. "Just sighing in happiness." she lied.

Mr. Tsukino laughs. "OK." He shifts himself to get comfy. "Now, we need to talk about this baby problem of yours."

Serena frowns & gets off her bed. "I don't want to share you or mommy." She walks over to her window & looks out.

He frowns & gets up. "Sweetheart," he walks over to her & bends down. "A baby will be a great addition."

Serena pouts even more. "But what if it's mean?"

He sighs. "Sweetheart, listen to me."

Serena turns to him, pouting. "When I was young, I was an only child until your uncle Jerry was born."

"But Uncle Jerry is nice!" Serena protests.

Mr. Tsukino nods. "Yes he is. But when he was born, I didn't like him. I thought he was taking my parents away."

Serena's lip went out. "What did you do?"

"I told Grandma Tsukino & she told me that no matter who was born, I'd always be her little man." He pulls Serena into a hug. "And you'll always be my angel."

Serena hugged him, happy. "Arigato, papa." When they pulled away, she wiped her tears.

"Now, are we ready to go downstairs & jump rope?" he asks, standing up.

Serena nods enthusiastically. "Yeah!" She begins to walk towards the door when she remembers the kitten. She stops. "Um, daddy?"

"Yes?" he turns around.

"I'll be there in a minute." Serena uttered.

He nods. "OK. I'll be outside, waiting." He walks out of the room.

Serena runs to close the door. "That was close." She walks to the pillows & lets the poor ruffled kitten out.

It cries in protest & Serena pets it. "Don't cry. I'm sorry. I don't think I'm allowed to have pets."

The kitten somehow understood & purred. Serena smiled. "OK. I'm going outside, but I'll come back to play & feed you."

The kitten stares at Serena, sadly. Serena feels bad, then looks around. "OK, you can come outside, but be REALLY careful."

The kitten purred in happiness. Serena picked it up, put it in her backpack & walked outside.

She puts the backpack down outside, unzips it a little bit & goes over to her dad to jump rope.

The kitten pokes it's head out, cautiously. It walks out & sniffs around. It looks to see Serena jump roping with her dad, laughing. It runs off down the street.

In 15 minutes, Serena's tired jump roping. Her dad went inside to get her something to drink. Serena went over to her backpack to check on the kitten.

When she found it was gone, Serena looked around. "Kitten? Where are you?" She walks in front of the house, looking. When she can't find it, she sits down & holds in her tears. "Where'd you go, kitten? I was going to take care of you."

Her dad comes outside & sees her sitting on the sidewalk. He walks over. "What's wrong?" He hands her some water.

Serena looks up. "Nothing. I'm just tired." She takes a drink of the water.

"OK." Her dad nods. Mrs. Tsukino comes outside. "Honey, phone!" she exclaimed.

Mr. Tsukino walked inside to take the phone, leaving Serena sitting outside.

Serena sits for a few moments, drinking the water. She stands up, pours the rest out on the grass & runs down the street. "Kitten! Where are you kitten!" she exclaims, looking for her.

Great, Serena's run off. Smart girl. What will happen? Review & I'll update. 


	12. Searching

Thank you for the reviews. I don't own Sailor Moon. 

Serena's running down the street, calling out "Kitten! Kitten! Where are you!"

She stops at a bus stop & takes a break. "Wow," she turned around. "I hope I can find my way home."

When she's got her wind back, Serena takes off again. "Kitten!"

Darien's walking down the street, reading a book. He hears Serena's cries & looks up in time to literally run into her!

The two kids fly backwards, landing on their butts.

"Ow…" Serena mumbles, rubbing her butt.

"You OK?" Darien asks, lending a hand.

Serena looks up at him, smiling. "Yeah." She takes his hand & he pulls her up to her feet. "Sorry I ran into you."

"No prob. Why were you running anyway?"

They go to sit down in the park & Serena tells him her story. Darien sits, listening. When she finishes, he stands up. "We should go check the animal shelter first."

Serena looks up at him & nods. "OK." She gets up as well & the two of them walk to the animal shelter.

Meanwhile, Mr. & Mrs. Tsukino are out front, yelling for Serena. "Serena! Where are you, sweetheart?" Mrs. Tsukino yells. When there's no answer, she sinks to her knees, crying. "Where did she go?"

Mr. Tsukino comforted his wife. "We'll find her soon. I promise you."

Mrs. Tsukino wipes her eyes, weakly smiling. "OK." With help from her husband, she gets up. "But I'm calling the police." She walks inside.

Mr. Tsukino watches her go inside, then turns & begins calling again.

Darien & Serena walk into the animal shelter. The woman there sees them & walks over to them. "How can I help you?"

"I lost my kitten. Is she here?" Serena asks, eyes wide.

"Well, let's go check." She walks back to her computer. "Now what did she look like?"

"She's black, about this big & she is really cute."

The woman bits her lip, typing something. "Does she have a name tag or something?"

Serena shook her head. "No. I found her at lunch time."

The woman grabs some keys. "Well, let's go in the back & see if we can find her."

Serena & Darien follow her in the back. The minute the woman opens the door, Serena runs in, calling out "Kitten! Kitten, are you here!" She runs past all the cages, looking. When she can't her, Serena begins to cry. "What if I never find her?"

Darien walked over & comforted her. "Don't worry. We'll find her. I promise."

Serena looked at him & wiped her tears. "OK."

The two kids walked back to the woman. "I'm sorry that you didn't find your kitten."

Serena smiled at her. "It's OK." She bows. "Arigato."

The woman smiles & leads them out. They walk out of the animal shelter, Serena feeling sadder than ever.

Darien tried to make her feel better. "Hey, I bet she's probably back at your house!"

Serena looks up, hopeful. "You think so?"

Darien nods, praying he was right. "I'm sure."

Serena smiles & grabs his hand. "Let's go then!"

Darien lets himself be dragged by the hopeful girl.

The two run off toward Serena's house. 5 minute later, Serena's house comes into view.

"I see my house!" Serena exclaims, but then stops.

Darien slams into her. "What's wrong?"

Serena points a shaking finger at her front lawn. Darien looks & gasps. Mr. & Mrs. Tsukino are passed out on the lawn, along with the other adults in the neighborhood.

"What happened?" Darien asked, in shock.

Serena lets go of his hand & begins running to her parents. "Serena, wait!" Darien runs after her.

Serena drops to her knees by her mom. "Mommy, wake up!" She shakes her.

Darien reaches her as she begins to cry. He bends down & brings her into a hug. "Shh, it's fine."

Serena cried into her chest. "No, it's not. They're dead!"

"No they're not. They're just sleeping." Darien tries to comfort her, but Serena keeps crying, gripping onto his shirt.

They stay like that for a few moments, then Serena slowly begins to slow down. She lets go of his shirt & leans back.

"Better?" Darien asks, smiling.

Serena took in shallow breaths & wiped her tears away. "A little." She attempts to smile.

"Good." Darien gets up, but then feels something thrown into the back of his neck! "Ow!" He exclaims.

"What happened?" Serena asked, staring at him.

Darien took the dart out of his neck. "This was thrown at me…" He drones off & passes out on the ground, just like everyone else!

"Darien!" Serena screams, shaking him. "Wake up! You can't leave me! Please!" She begins to cry again, but the boy ain't waking up.

Serena buries her face into his chest & cries. "No, this can't be happening."

"That's exactly what's happening, little brat!" an evil voice cackles.

Serena looks up at an ugly looking monster! She lets out a squeak & stares with wide eyes.

The monster laughs again. "Too scared to speak, I see. Well, I'll take care of that." It begins to move closer to the scared girl.

Serena scoots backwards, scared. But she's frozen & can't do anything…

What's gonna happen? And yes, the kitten is Luna, just to clear that up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	13. Princess?

Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I couldn't update yesterday. Okay, on with the story…one more thing, I don't own Sailor Moon. Just the younger version, I think… 

Serena feels for something to throw at the monster. But all she sees are her friend & family lying on the grass, 'dead.'

Tears begin to form, but she wipes them away quickly. 'I can't cry now.' she tells herself. 'I have to stand up for myself & save everyone!'

She sees the jump rope & thinks. 'It might be a long shot, but…' She grabs the rope & wraps it around the monster's legs!

"Wha…!" the monster fell, face first into the grass.

Serena jumped up & down. "Ya! I did it all by myself!" But the celebration was short lived, on account of the monster getting back up, madder than ever!

Serena abruptly stops & panics again. She backs up as the monster comes closer. Serena trips over her mother's unconscious body & falls hard on the ground.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" she asks herself, looking around for something. But there was nothing she could do.

"Now stay still, little brat! This won't hurt a bit. Well, maybe just a little!" the monster cackled, raising it's clawed hand to Serena.

Serena barely dodged the strike. She gets up & runs into the house. The monster growls & chases her.

Serena locks the door & runs to the other end of the room, scared. She hears scratching & yelling, but the monster can't seem to figure it out (stupid monster).

Eventually the scratching & yelling stops & Serena lets out a huge sigh. She notices for the first time that she's been crying the whole time.

She slowly stands up, a little shaky & walks to the window, slowly. What she sees outside makes her eyes widen.

Mr. & Mrs. Tsukino, Darien, & everyone else has white energy waves coming from them! Serena recognizes them as the same from the hospital.

"No way." Serena backs away, tripping over the rug. She falls on her butt, shaking her head. "No, this can't be happening to me!" she cries out, clutching her head.

She hears a voice call out to her. "Serena…Serena…"

Serena looks up slowly. "Whose calling me?" she calls out.

A white light flashes, triggering Serena to shield her eyes. She squints through the light & gasps. Standing in front of her is a beautiful girl with long blond hair, a big white dress & she is smiling.

"Who are you?" Serena asks getting up.

"I'm Princess Serenity."

Serena's eyes widened. "A real live princess?" she gasps. "Seriously?"

Serenity laughs, nodding. Serena stands up, mouth open in a grin. "This is so cool! A real live princess!" Serena begins jumping up & down, in happiness

Serenity smiles at her. "Nice to meet you, too." She becomes serious. "But you need to listen to me."

Serena, noticing the serious tone, stops jumping up & down & stares up. "What's wrong?"

Serenity sits down on the stairs, sighing. "You need to fight that monster."

Serena shakes her head, wildly. "No way! It's scary!"

"But your friends & family are in trouble. Don't you want to help them?"

Serena glances outside. "I do, but I don't know how."

Serenity creates a brooch. "This is a mini-version of the real moon brooch. But for now, you can use it to change."

Serena takes the brooch & stares at it. It's white on the outside & has a pink heart in the middle. She notices a gap in the middle of the heart. "What goes here?" she points.

Serenity looks at the gap & smiles. "You don't need that just yet."

Serena's confused, but went on with it. "And what do you mean, change?"

Serenity opened her mouth to say something, but she started fading out! Serena panicked. "Wait, don't go!"

Serenity stares at the little girl. "I have to. Do what's right in your heart."

"What does that mean!" But the princess disappeared, leaving Serena glancing at the spot where she sat. She glares at her brooch. "Well, what am I supposed to do with you?"

The brooch glowed white, causing Serena to drop it out of surprise. The brooch glowed even brighter & Serena reached out to touch it…

I know, I know! I'm evil, cliffhangers! I'll update soon, I promise! But if you don't review, I might not update…mwahahah! Just joking.


	14. Transformations

Sorry I took so long to update! I discovered myspace & I had to study. In fact, I still am supposed to, but I decided to update. Hope you're still paying attention to the story. I don't own Sailor Moon.

Serena touched the brooch & felt a warm, tingly feeling. She closed her eyes & felt herself change.

When the feeling stopped, she opened her eyes. She ran to a mirror & gasped. "I look just like Sailor V!" she exclaimed, happily.

She had on a miniature version of the sailor suit; she was dressed in a leotard, skirt, red boots and white gloves. She wore a choker with a crescent moon centered on it. Crescent moons and stars hung from her ears. A tiara was placed right on her forehead and right on top of her 'meatballs' were two red plates.

"This is cool!" she exclaimed, jumping up & down in happiness. Then she remembered her friends & family & ran to the window.

"Oh no, this is bad." she looked out, watching her mom & dad turn white with no energy & Darien slowly turning blue. "I have to do something." she said, but didn't know what.

"Wait, what would Sailor V do?" Serena thought back to the cartoon she watches all the time.

"She'd go out & kick nega butt!" she exclaimed, then quieted down. "But I'm just a little girl."

She looks back out the window & sees Darien's face become white. "I have to do something." Serena took a deep breath, let it out & went out the back door.

"Now, where did that little nuisance go?" the monster growled, finishing sucking everyone's energy up.

"Stop right there, Negatrash!" a voice called out.

"It can't be…" the monster snarled, looking for a teenage girl. What it saw was a miniature version of Sailor Moon on top of a slide. "This is supposed to scare me?" the monster cackled.

Sailor Moon (we all know it's the little one, so I don't have to write "Mini Sailor Moon" or Mini Moon.) slide down the slide & landed somewhat gracefully on the ground. "You sucked the energy from my mommy, daddy, Darien & all the neighbors." She gets into a version of the original pose. "And I'll punish you for that!"

The monster stared at this little girl & burst out laughing. "The only…way you could…kill me…is if I…laughed to…death!…" the monster choked out.

Sailor Moon frowned. "You better be careful, I have the power of the Moon behind me." She pauses. "And a princess…"

The monster tones down the laughter somewhat, but still can't talk properly. "So the princess showed up to you. Do you know who she is?"

Moon shakes her head. "No, why?"

The monster gets up, & Sailor Moon gets into fighter mode. "I can tell you."

Moon stared at the monster, warily. "How do you know who she is?"

"Because, my dear…" the monster drew closer. "She's…"

But before we could find out who she was, we hear "Stop right there!"

Both "people" looked toward the voice & was shocked to find a little girl with brown hair in a ponytail that comes down to about her mid-back. In front of her face, she has bangs and has two strands of hair, on either side of her head hanging down. She has green eyes. Her outfit is the same as Moon's except for she had green lace-up boots, a choker with a gold oval & rose earrings

"Who are you!" Moon exclaimed, in awe.

The girl jumped down. "I'm Sailor Jupiter!" she smiled.

Moon's mouth fell. "Sailor Jupiter? Seriously?"

Jupiter nodded. "Yep. Now, Moon, you have to defeat this monster."

Moon nodded. "Sure." She paused. "How do I do that?"

"I'll help a bit." Jupiter smiled, then turned to the monster. An antenna comes from her tiara. Lighting collects at the top of it. Jupiter crosses her arms in front of her body, right below her face. Her palms face inward, with her forefinger & pinky sticking up. Her ponytail rises into the air.

"Supreme…" She brings her legs to her body & lighting starts to form in a circle shape. The lighting moves towards her face, & clumps together. She quickly moves her arms & legs out, & the lighting exploded towards the monster. She finishes it with "Thunder Crash!"

The monster doesn't dodge in time on account of being completely shocked about Sailor Jupiter popping up. The monster barely blocks it, but is extremely hurt.

Moon's mouth drops father down. "No…way…" she mutters out.

Jupiter turns to Moon. "Your turn."

"But what do I do?"

"Don't worry. Just do whatever comes to your mind." Jupiter leaves.

"Wait! Come back!" But Jupiter's gone. "Great, how do I defeat this monster by myself." she half-mutters to herself.

The monster had gotten back up, slowly recovering from the attack. Moon saw this & began to panic. "Great. Great, great. What do I do!" She closes her eyes & she hears a voice. "The tiara…"

Moon's eyes pop open. "The what?"

"Now stay still, little idiot." the monster snarled, coming closer.

Moon feels her tiara on her forehead. "I guess this is what that voice means…" She took off her tiara, spun around once, while shouting "Moon Tiara Magic!" The tiara transforms into a discus & goes right through the monster.

"Curse you, Sailor bratttt!" the monster screamed as it was destroyed.

Sailor Moon dropped to her knees, shocked that she did that. "No way…" she mumbled. Then she remembered her friends & family.

She got up & ran over to her mom. "Momma, momma. Wake up." she shook her mother.

"Uggg…" her mother moaned & Sailor Moon let out a huge sigh.

"Thank God." Then she looked down at her outfit. "I better get out of this…FAST!"

She jumped up & panicked. "But how?" she walked away, thinking. But nothing came to mind.

She saw her parents & Darien began to rouse & she panicked again. "I better get out of here now." She ran down the block & hide behind a tree.

She watched the people on her lawn re-awaken & felt a sigh of relief. "OK, they're fine. But how do I change?" she shut her eyes & slipped to the ground, moaning.

"Relax…" the voice came once again.

Sailor Moon opened her eyes & looked around. "Who's there!" she calls out, standing up. But no one was there.

"That's weird…" she said out loud, but decided to listen. She shut her eyes & told herself to calm down. She felt a sense of peace & felt the warmth cover her again.

After a few moments, she opened her eyes again. She looked down & saw that the sailor suit was gone & she was back in normal clothing.

"Whew, that's good." Serena gets up, brushing herself off. Then remembering, ran to the front yard.

All the people were waking up & Serena squealed, crying, ran to her mother. "Momma!" she cried, hugging her.

Ikuko was still out of it, but hugged Serena back. "Shhh, it's fine, sweetheart. I'm here."

Serena held onto her mother with a death grip, crying into her shirt. Kenji & Darien were both standing over, smiling.

Serena pulls back, wiping her eyes. She sees something from the corner of her eye. "Kitten!" she screams, jumping up.

The black kitten cries & runs to Serena. It jumps into her arms, purring. "You had me so worried, kitten!" Serena cried into her fur, hugging her.

The kitten cries in protest of being smoothed, so Serena let go. The kitten shook her body & looked up at Serena, eyes glittering.

Serena smiles & hugs her dad & Darien. "I'm so happy you guys are fine!"

"What happened?" Ikuko says.

Serena bit her lip, thinking. "Um…you feel asleep on the lawn & I couldn't wake you up."

Ikuko nodded. "OK." She gets up & smiles. "How about we go inside?"

Serena nods. "Can Darien come too?" She asks, turning around. But Darien was gone. "Where'd he go?"

Kenji looks at Serena. "Who's Darien?"

"My friend." Serena supplied, still looking. Finally, realizing he left, she looked back at her parents. "I'm ready."

They all hear a cry & turn to see the kitten. "And who is this cutie?" Ikuko asks.

"This is a kitten I found at lunch today." Serena said. "Can I keep her? Please?"

"Now, Serena…" Kenji begins, but glancing at Ikuko, gives in. "I guess it'll be fine."

"Yeah!" Serena exclaims, jumping up & down.

Mr. & Mrs. Tsukino smile. "Come on, Rena." Ikuko says, using Serena's nickname.

Serena smiles, grabs her mother's hand. "Come on, kitten!"

The kitten jumps onto Serena's shoulders & the four of them walk off.

I know! I know! Two months! Don't kill me! Just joking…almost summer, so I'll update like crazy then. RR!


	15. Meeting Again

I get to go to Disneyland for the 4 days! So I won't be able to update for my lack of laptop… I don't own sailor moon.

"Do you think Kitten will like her toys?" Serena asks, pulling on her mother's hand.

Ikuko laughs. "I'm sure she will." She loads the SUV & walks to the driver's side.

Serena pulls herself up &, with some trouble, closes the door. She turns to her mom & smiles. "Can we go out to dinner?" she asks.

Ikuko starts the car. "Sweetheart, we went out for lunch, remember? Put on your seatbelt."

Serena did as she was told & they drove off.

15 minutes later, they arrived home. Serena unbuckled & jumped out of the car before Ikuko could even turn it off.

Serena runs inside the house, shouting. "We're home!"

Kenji walks out, smiling. "Hello, sweetheart. Did you have fun?"

Serena nods. "We got lots of toys for Kitten."

As if she knew she was talking about her, the kitten walked in. "Kitten!" Serena exclaims, hugging her.

The kitten purred & rubbed against her. Ikuko walks in, carrying the bag. "I can't believe how fast she's growing up. She's going to be a heartbreaker one day."

Kenji takes the bag & kisses Ikuko. "Just like her mother."

Ikuko hits him playfully. "Watch yourself, mister!" But she laughs & follows him into the kitchen.

Serena watches them go, holding the kitten. "Weird…" she sweat drops, but runs upstairs to her room.

She shuts the door & lets the kitten go. She automatically curls up on her bed with all her stuffed animal. Serena watches, smiling. "What should I name you?"

The kitten looked up & cried. Serena giggled. "You're sooo cute!" She rubs her & the kitten rubs against her.

"Hmm…Amanda?"

The kitten meowed her disgust.

"Cassandra?" she tries again, but to the same reaction.

Serena stares at her, thinking. 'What should I name her?'

'Luna…' a voice says.

Serena bolts up & looks around. "That was weird." Turning to the kitten, she cautiously says. "Luna…?"

The kitten jumps up & cries her approval. Serena laughs. "OK, Luna it is!"

The kitten jumps on her & they fall asleep like that. Ikuko & Kenji watch them sleep, Kenji hugging her. "Just think. She's going to be all grown up one day." Kenji says.

Ikuko sighs. "I know." She looks up at her husband. "But she'll always be my little baby."

Kenji nods. "Forever." They kiss & walk out, slowly.

****

Five Years Later

"Momma, I'm gonna be late for school again!" a girl exclaims, running downstairs.

Ikuko looks up, sighing. "I woke you up three times."

"Only three! You know I need at least five!" the girl says, grabbing some toast.

Kenji looks up from his newspaper. "Sweetie, don't snap at your mother."

The girl sighs. "Fine. Sorry Momma." She hugs her mother. "Bye Papa." She kisses him goodbye. "See ya, Sammy!" She waves to her 5 year old brother & runs out the door.

"I should lose at least a few pounds from all this running." the girl complains, running down the street, dodging people.

Unfortunately, the girl doesn't make it in time & is forced to stand outside. The girl groans. "This is the 4th time this month."

Her teacher comes out, smiling. "Serena, you can come in now."

Serena nods & follows her in. Serena is a 11 year old now, with her hair still in the meatball buns, but longer. She was currently wearing an orange tee with black sweatpants. She wore slides & a charm bracelet around her wrist.

"Sorry, Mrs. Gatsby." Serena apologizes & goes to sit between a girl with blue hair & a girl with black hair.

"Late again?" the black haired girl leans over, smiling, her black hair flowing behind her.

"Shut up, Raye. It wasn't my fault this time." Serena gripes

Raye laughs quietly. "Sure…" She straightens up & fixes her black wrap top, smoothing down her blue denim jeans. She crosses her feet, wearing flip flops, her cuff rubbing against the desk.

Serena glares at her, but smiles. Turning, she looks to the blue haired girl. "Hey, Amy, did you do the homework?"

Amy glances over at her & mouths. "Yes, but no you can't copy." She pulls on her black tank top & brushes off her black flares. She slips off her wedges & scratches her feet, her black belt lightly hitting her hand.

Serena pouts, but smiles nonetheless. She turns back to her schoolwork & begins to work.

After school, the 3 girls are walking down the street, Raye teasing Serena about something. "I can't believe you did that." she laughs.

Serena glares at her. "Hey, anyone could accidentally go into the boys bathroom instead of the girls."

Raye tries to stop laughing, but fails. "But it took you a full minute to realize it."

Serena blushes, then turns to Amy. "So, Amy. How are you?" she says loudly.

Amy smiles her small smile. "I'm fine, Serena. You?"

Serena smiles back. "Great."

Raye stops laughing. Serena turns around. "Thank God you finally stopped laughing like a hyena."

Raye didn't snap back, but stared ahead. Serena & Amy followed her gaze to a guy standing in front of them, surrounded by a crowd of girls.

Serena looks back at Raye & sees her almost drooling. "Raye, you might want to get a bucket for all that drool." she jokes, but Raye doesn't hear her. She's too busy staring at him.

Serena rolls her eyes & groans. Raye snaps out of it & looks at Serena. "What was the groan for?"

"Just because you were totally drooling over some random dude." Serena says, walking away, hands in the air.

Raye glares after her. "You cannot deny he's hot." She follows her, followed by mild mannered Amy.

Serena looks back at her & walks backwards. "Sure, but like you have a chance with a 10th grader…" But she doesn't finish her sentence because she hit's a crack & falls backwards, flaying her arms.

Expecting the hard cement to hit her, she was surprised when two arms caught her. Opening her eyes, she looked up at a pair of green eyes, staring down at her.

The person helped her up & Serena brushed off her clothes & looked up at the person. "Thank you for catching me."

"No prob." he says, a small smile coming across his face. Serena really gets a good look. "You know, you remind me of someone."

"Who?" the eyes twinkle. Serena blushed, but went on. "Just someone. But you can't be him…" she says, looking downward.

The boy says. "Why not?"

"Because this person…died…" she begins to cry, tears running down her pale face.

The boy frowns & brings her into a hug. "It's OK…I'm sure he's in a better place."

Serena doesn't even care that this random dude was hugging her. She just let her tears fall. "I …hic just wish I…hic could of told…hic him…" she stops, crying too hard.

"Tell him what?" the boy carefully prods.

Serena squeezes her eyes together, trying to stop the tears. "That he was like my best friend. I miss him so much." She wipes her tears & pushes off of the guy, embarrassed. "Sorry for that."

The boy smiles his little smile again. "No prob."

Serena stares downward, then brings her eyes up, noticing a tear stain on his shirt. "Oh, sorry for that too." she points, blushing.

The boy looks down. "That's fine. I was just going home anyway." He smiles at Serena. "See you later."

Serena waves, finally looking up at his face. "Bye…" she says, smiling.

The boy leaves, followed by the crowd of girls. Raye & Amy stay behind & begin to laugh. Serena snaps out of it & turns around, red. "What are you guys laughing at?"

"You…" Amy barely gets out.

"What about me?" Serena blushes.

"It's just you're…klutziness landed you a really hot guy!" Raye laughs, falling to the ground, followed by a hysterical Amy.

Serena purses her lips together. "What do you mean 'klutziness'?" she tries to get serious, but can't. She starts laughing as well, clutching her stomach.

Unknown to our laughing bunch, someone is watching them. "Should we strike now? They might realize their powers."

"No need to worry." a second voice says. "They won't discover them for two years. We have time."

A third voice adds. "Plus, we have to wait until all five of them are together. It'll be easy to strike then."

The first voice gives in, sighing. "Fine, but if you two screw this up, you're explaining this to The Boss."

"Sure, sure." the other two voices say.

Okay, I was a little worried about going 5 years into the future, but I decided that's the way my story was going. Don't worry, I'll explain what happened to Andrew & the 'dream' & all that crap. RR!


	16. Babysitting

Disneyland was FUN! But you don't care, so I'll just go on. I don't own Sailor Moon.

"Stupid monster, die!" Serena screamed at the screen.

Raye watched her, drinking a Slurpee. "You are such a loser."

Serena dies for the fifth time & turns around. "Shut up, Raye." Getting up, she walks over to talk to Andrew.

"What's up?" she said, smiling.

"Nothing." He smiled back. After his hospital visit in the 5th grade, he's been careful with his health. He had made a miraculous recovery three weeks after he fell ill.

Raye sat next to Serena, finishing off her Slurpee. "Well, I gotta go. Karate." She waved to Serena & Andrew & walked out, throwing away her cup.

Serena smiled, then sighed. "I should go too. Tons of homework."

"Come on. What kind of homework does a 6th grader have?" Andrew joked.

Serena smirked at him. "A lot for your information." She joked, grabbing her backpack. "See you later." She waved & walked out of the arcade.

She made it home just as it was about to rain. "Momma! Papa! I'm home!" she called out, but no one answered

Serena dropped off her backpack & shoes & walked into the kitchen, looking for a snack. There was a note on the fridge.

_Serena,  
Me, Papa & Sammy went out of a while. Be back by 6."  
Momma._

Serena looked at the clock. It read 5:30. "I have half an hour by myself. What to do?" she mused, throwing herself down on the couch.

"I should do my homework, but a half hour of TV won't hurt." She turned on her TV & began to channel surf.

"Cooking show, news, infomercials, baby show, more news…" Serena flipped through the channels.

The phone rang & Serena got up to get it. "Hello, Tsukino resident."

"Serena?"

"Momma? Hi." Serena smiled.

"Hi sweetie. Listen, Sammy had a little accident, so we will be home a little later than the note said."

"What accident? How late?" Serena asked the usual questions.

"It was nothing, just tripped & ruffed up his knee. He should be fine. We'll be home hopefully by 7:30-8."

Serena tried to keep her smile down. "So I'm by myself until then?"

Ikuko laughed. "No sweetie. I called a babysitter."

Serena felt her smile drop. "Momma, I'm 11! I don't need a babysitter!"

"Well, I'll feel safer if you had one. He should be there soon."

Serena perked up. "He?"

Ikuko became serious. "Serena Tsukino, don't even think about it."

"What?" Serena played dumb.

"He's older than you, so don't even think about getting caught up with him."

"Momma, I'll be fine. Tell Papa & Sammy I love them & see you soon. Bye." Serena hung up before her mom could say anything else.

Serena bit her lip. "I hope he's hot." She looked down at her sweats. "But I am not."

She ran upstairs to take the quickest shower ever. She got out & styled her hair the same way, but the pigtails had more of a curl to them than usual.

She put on the pink antique flutter sleeve dress that her father doesn't know about. She put on a necklace & looked at herself. "Clothes, check. Hair, check. Time for makeup."

She put on some lip gloss & a little blush. She was contemplated mascara when the doorbell rang.

"Crap, he's here!" she ran downstairs, then smoothed her dress down. "Be calm, Serena. You can do this."

Grinning her best smile, she opened the door. "Hi, it's you!" she exclaimed, seeing the same boy from earlier today.

He smiled back at her. "Yup. Serena Tsukino?"

Serena nodded, mouth opened. Then noticed it was raining. "Sorry! Come in!" She back away, letting him in. He took off his wet coat & shoes, revealing a tight black shirt with black jeans.

Serena bit her lip, trying hard not to stare. "Um, you know my name, but what's yours?"

The boy went still. Serena felt like she said something stupid. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

The boy turned, smiling again. "It's no problem. You can call me…Mamoru."

Serena smiled, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. "Ok, Mamoru. So what do we have planned for today?"

"Nothing. Your mother just wanted you to do your homework."

Serena groaned. "What if I said I already did it?"

Mamoru smiled. "Then I'd have to check it."

Serena pouted. "Fine. I'll do it."

"I'll make you a deal. Do one homework assignment & you can do whatever you want for 10 minutes." Mamoru compromised.

"30." Serena shot back.

"20." Mamoru said, eyes twinkling.

Serena smirked. "Fine, 20." She grabbed her backpack & brought it to the table.

"What do you have to do tonight?" he asked.

"Just math & English. English I can deal with, math…" she trailed off, but Mamoru got it.

He nodded. "OK, I can help you with the math if you want."

Serena felt her cheeks turn red again. "Sure." She smiled & took out her English homework.

Mamoru began working on science homework & they sat in silence, working, until the phone rang.

Serena got up, but Mamoru shook his head. "Keep working. I'll get it."

Serena watched him go, pouting. She got up & followed him.

"Sure." He turned & motioned to Serena. "It's for you."

Serena took the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Serena! Who's the hottie that answered the phone?" the familiar voice of Raye Hino came on.

Serena groaned inwardly. Leave it to Raye to assume Mamoru was hot. Okay, so he was, but still…

She turned back & was relieved that Mamoru had gone back to his homework. Serena ran upstairs & shut her door. "His name is Mamoru & it's the same guy from this afternoon!"

Raye laughed. "Not fair, you get hot guys & all I get are crows."

Serena laughed with her. Raye asked, "So how hot?"

Serena bit her lip. "On a scale of 1-10, 11! His stomach is just…whoa. He's wearing this tight black shirt that shows _everything_ off."

Raye giggled. "Go on."

"The black pants he's wearing totally show off his ass & it is _fine!_" Serena giggled.

Raye gasped. "Serena! You are so boy-crazy!"

Serena shook her head. "No, if you saw him, you would understand."

"Fine. I'm coming over!"

"Wait, Raye!" But she was gone already. Serena sighed. "Well, it won't be that bad."

She walked back downstairs & returned the phone. She walked back to the kitchen, where Mamoru looked up, smiling. Serena tried her hardest not to melt.

"Took you long enough." he joked.

"Well, you know teenage girls…" Serena sat back down to finish her English homework.

Mamoru laughed & Serena smiled.

They worked some more on the homework until the doorbell rang. Mamoru got up, but Serena followed him.

Looking out the peephole, he leaned back. "Do you know someone with long black hair?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah, that's Raye."

Mamoru nodded & opened the door. "Hello."

Raye stared at him. She was wearing a black glamour puss dress with a silver fairy pendant necklace. On her feet, she wore dark blue denim warrior princess strap heels. Her hair was curly & she wore lipstick & mascara.

Serena stared at her, shocked. "Um, Raye?"

Raye stopped staring at Mamoru & turned to Serena. "Hey, Rena!" She smiled, stepping in & taking off her shoes. "I'm having problems with the math homework. You wanna help?"

Serena stared at her. "You're asking _me_ for _help_ with _math_ homework?"

Raye shrugged. "Hey, Amy was busy at her computer class."

Serena nodded. "Sure. Let's go."

Raye stopped. "Hi, I'm Raye Hino." she introduced herself.

"Mamoru." He smiled.

"Do you have a last name?" she asked, shooting him a smile.

"Chiba." he said, walking into the kitchen.

Serena began to follow him, but was stopped by Raye. "You weren't kidding me when you said he was hot!" she whispered into her ear.

Serena blushed. "I can't believe you Grandpa let you out in that." She motioned to the dress.

"Well, he didn't exactly know." Raye said, shrugging her shoulders.

Serena stared at her, waiting to imply. But Raye didn't. She just walked into the kitchen, smiling.

Serena watched her go & looked down at her own clothing. She sighed. "Note to self; next time there's a hot guy in your house, don't call Raye." She smiled & walked into the kitchen.

Whoa, who will 'Mamoru' choose? Raye or Serena? Will he choose either of them? And will Serena ever realize who Mamoru really is? Please RR.


	17. Flirting? Or not?

Sticks tongue out & sighs…I'm bored & tired…but I can't sleep. Whine, whine, whine. Here I go. I don't own Sailor Moon.

"Oh I see! So since it's 0.843 you round it to 0.8 instead of 0.9 because the decimal is under forty-nine!" Raye giggled.

"Exactly." Mamoru smiled, causing Raye to giggle again.

Serena rolled her eyes. She knew Raye knew how to round decimals, but she was just acting dumb to get his attention. It was beginning to annoy her.

Shaking her head, she went back to her homework. Now, she was bad at math & the fact that it was fractions made her want to scream.

"So you would put a 1 under the 2 to make to make it a fraction…" she whispered to herself, biting her pencil. "No, it goes over…right?" she groaned, then quickly covered her mouth.

Mamoru & Raye looked up. "Do you need help?" Mamoru asked.

Serena shook her head. "No, I just think fractions are the worse thing in the world!" she whined, letting her head fall.

Mamoru smiled. "They're not that bad."

Serena looked up, glaring at him. "I beg to differ."

Mamoru laughed. "Well, let's see what we can do…" He scooted closer to her & began to help her.

"…then you just simplify the fraction if possible." Mamoru finished.

Serena nodded, biting her lip. "And 2/18 simplifies to…1/9?" she asked, cautiously.

Mamoru grinned. "Exactly."

"Really?" Serena broke into a grin. "Thank you!" She threw herself at him, hugging him.

Serena smiled, then realized what she was doing. Backing off, she tried to cover her blush. "Sorry for that. Thank you for helping me."

Mamoru was blushing as well. "No problem."

Raye watched this, with interest, until her cell phone rang. The noise made Serena & Mamoru jump.

"Sorry." she mouthed. "Hello?" A pause & Raye sweat dropped. "Hi Grandpa." Another pause. "No, I'm at Serena's." Pause. "Doing math homework." Another pause. "OK, I'll be home soon." Pause. "OK, love ya."

She hung up. "Grandpa was worried."

"Didn't he know you were here?" Serena asked, eyebrow raised.

"Not exactly." Raye grinned.

Serena groaned. "Raye, you loser!"

"Takes one to know one!" she shot back.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Serena began to chase Raye.

"No fair! I'm wearing a dress!" Raye laughed, trying to dodge Serena.

"So am I!" Serena chased her up the stairs.

Mamoru watched them & smiled. "Haven't changed a bit, Serena." He suddenly felt a pain in his chest. Groaning, he doubled over in pain.

"Truce! Truce!" Raye shouted, running down the stairs.

"No way!" Serena said, following her, laughing.

They stopped when they say Mamoru in pain. "Mamoru!" They both exclaimed, running up to him.

"Are you OK? What's wrong?" Serena asked, rubbing his back.

Mamoru tried to say something, but began coughing. Serena felt his forehead. "He's burning up!" She looked up at the worried Raye & said, "Go get some water!"

Raye nodded & ran upstairs to the bathroom (Don't ask me why she didn't just get some water from the sink…) . Serena watched her go, then turned back to Mamoru. "Shh, it's fine. Just keep breathing."

Mamoru tried to answer, but the pain became worse.

"Mamoru, you'll be fine. Don't worry." But even as Serena said these words, she felt tears fill up in her eyes. This is exactly what happened to Darien. He began to cough & was burning up. First they thought it was just a fever, but he became so weak, he had to go to the hospital.

Serena blinked back her tears. 'Get a hold of yourself! You have to remain calm!' the voice inside her head screamed.

"I got some water!" Raye exclaimed, running back. But she tripped on the rug & the bucket went flying!

Serena watched as if in slow motion as the bucket of water came flying at her. She shut her eyes & gasped at the coldness of it.

Opening her eyes, she surveyed the damage; the carpet was pretty much ruined, their homework was ruined & Serena was soaked to the bone.

"Whoops…" Raye bit her lip. "I'll get a towel." She ran off, avoiding Serena's rage.

Serena counted to ten, then turned back to Mamoru. He had calmed down some. "Are you OK?"

Mamoru looked up, face red. "Sure…" he croaked. "Just tired."

Serena stared at him, smiling, tears unshed. "I'm glad."

Mamoru smiled back at her. Then he noticed she was soaked. "What happened?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Ask Raye." Serena said, trying to dry her hair off as much as she could.

Mamoru began to laugh. Serena stared at him & began to laugh as well. Raye walked in, towels in hand. She stared at the laughing teen/preteen & looked confused. "What's so funny?"

The two of them looked at her & began to laugh again. Raye nodded slowly. "O…K…you guys are weird." She handed Serena a towel, then turned to Mamoru. "You ok?"

He nodded, wiping his tears. "Sure." He looked over at the homework. "Except your homework is ruined."

Serena stopped drying her hair & groaned. "No…" she walked over & picked up her paper. It dripped & the work was all smudged.

"Great…" She dropped it back on the table & let her head fall.

"It'll be fine. We'll do it really quickly." Mamoru reassured her.

Raye nodded. "Well, let's get to business." She began cleaning up the carpet as Mamoru picked up the ruined homework & tried to salvage as much as he could. Serena continued to towel-dry her hair.

"Hold up." she ran upstairs to change into some clothes. She ran back downstairs in a black tube tank & black pj pants. Her hair was still moist, but mostly dry. It had curled naturally & all her makeup was off.

Mamoru couldn't help but stare at her. Serena walked over & laid out two extra pieces of paper. "Here we go." she smiled.

"OK, let's go." Raye sighed, sitting down to begin writing.

Mamoru got up & walked to the living room. He shook his head. "Dude, she's 11, don't get any ideas…" he said to himself, just organizing an already-organized living room.

After a few minutes of mindless walking, he returned to see the two girls working silently on it.

Raye seemed to be doing great, but Serena was struggling.

Sitting down next to her, he smiled. "Need help?"

She looked up with her sky blue eyes & nodded. "Yeah, these stupid integers are the bane of my existence."

"Do you even know what bane means?" Raye asked, still working.

Serena stuck her tongue out. "Yes. It means annoyance, which also means you." she joked.

Raye smirked at her, but didn't say anything.

Mamoru smiled. "Well, you see you would…"

20 minutes later, Serena was done with her math. She smiled. "Finally." She turned to Mamoru. "Thanks."

Raye had gone home by then. Her Grandpa had called once again, so she had left 10 minutes ago. They offered to walk her, but she said she was fine. It had stopped raining.

Mamoru nodded. "No prob." He looked at the clock & frowned. "What time did you parents say they'd be back."

"8." She put her homework away. She walked back. "Why?"

"Because it's 10 already."

Serena stopped & looked up at the clock. Indeed, it was 10 o'clock.

"I hope nothing happened…" Serena bit her lip in worry.

Mamoru stood by her. "I'm sure they're just busy & will be home soon."

Serena nodded. "Sure." Turning to him, she smiled. "Do you want something to eat?"

Mamoru nodded. "Sure."

"OK." She smiled. "Go in the living room."

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Yes, honey." He walked out, not seeing Serena's cheeks become even redder.

Mamoru grabbed the remote & turned on the TV. He began flipping channels. Sighing, he left in on the news.

"…coming up tonight, a family of three hurt in car crash. Parents are fine, but the 5-year old son might not be." the news anchor said.

Mamoru didn't seem interested until they showed the picture. He stared at the screen. "Um, Serena? You might want to come out here…" he called.

"What?" she asked, stirring a raw egg & soya sauce in the rice. She looked at him, then at the screen.

Her eyes widened as she dropped the bowl, causing it to break.

Mamoru instantly got up to clean it up & help her, but he noticed Serena was shaking. Letting his gentleman side take over, he took 3 big steps & enveloped her in a hug.

She fell against him, crying, just like the afternoon. She was shaking uncontrollably, so Mamoru brought her to the couch & sat down.

He didn't let go, nor did she want him to. She sobbed & Mamoru just held her to his chest, rocking back & forth, trying to calm her down.

Whoa…if you didn't get it, Serena's family was the family on the news…Please RR!


	18. Getting Closer

Every story I write, someone ends up hurt! What's with me! I don't own Sailor Moon.

Mamoru stared down at the sleeping girl. She had finished crying, but didn't let go of him.

Mamoru sighed. "Poor Serena. Wish I could help." He cautiously got up, trying hard not to wake the sleeping girl.

He stood up & walked to the bowl no one had bothered to clean up. He bent down to clean it & took the pieces to the kitchen.

As he washed off his hands, he heard the phone ring. Not wanting to wake Serena up, he ran to the phone.

Luckily, Serena slept like a rock, so the phone didn't phase her.

Mamoru sighed, then picked up the phone. "Hello, Tsukino resident?"

"Mamoru?" a voice came on, a little shocked.

"Mrs. Tsukino? Hello." he said, relived she was fine.

"Yes. You still there?" she asked.

"Yeah. How are you? I heard the news."

Ikuko sighed. "Me & Kenji are just fine. Sammy though…" She began crying again & Mamoru felt really bad.

He heard shuffling & another voice came on. "Mamoru?" a masculine voice came on.

"Mr. Tsukino? Hello." he said, twisting the cord.

"How is Serena?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"She's just fine. She's asleep on the couch." Mamoru told him.

Kenji let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank God. Well, me & Ikuko want to ask you a favor, actually."

"Sure." Mamoru sat down at the arm of the couch.

"Would you be able to spend the night there? We probably won't be coming home tonight."

"Sure, that's fine." Mamoru said.

"Thank you. If Serena wakes up, let her know she can call either phone."

"OK. Is there anything else?" Mamoru asked.

Kenji paused. "Not right now. We can pay you more…"

Mamoru interrupted. "Don't worry. You were paying me a lot anyways." he smiled.

Kenji laughed. "OK. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Mr. Tsukino." Mamoru hung up.

"Who was that?" a soft voice asked.

Mamoru turned & saw Serena waking up. She pushed the hair out of her face & rubbed her eyes. He smiled. 'She looks like an angel.'

"Your parents." He sat by her.

Serena woke up, fully. "Are they ok? What about Sammy?"

"Your parents are fine. Sammy…" Mamoru hesitated, but Serena understood.

Looking downward, she closed her eyes & hugged herself. "I hope he'll be fine. He's my only little brother." She began to cry again.

Mamoru wrapped his arms around her & held her to him. "He'll be fine." He reassured her.

They fell asleep in that same position.

'My bed is kind of hard.' Serena thought, moaning. She pushed on the 'bed' & opened her eyes.

'Wait, this isn't my bed…' she thought, then she looked up to see a sleeping Mamoru. 'Whoa, this is awkward.' she blushed, looking at his arms around her.

'But it feels really nice…' another voice said, so Serena snuggled closer to him, smelling him. (Sort of creepy…)

Mamoru felt someone snuggling next to him. He opened his eyes & looked down at the sleeping girl next to him.

He smiled. 'What a night…' he tried to stretch, but didn't want to wake up the girl.

'What time is it?' he looked at the clock & his eyes widened.

"Serena! Wake up!" he shouted, shaking her.

"Wha…" she semi-consciously moaned.

"Wake up, we're late!" he shouted, pushing her up.

Serena blinked, looked at the clock & gasped. "Shoot!" she jumped up.

Mamoru smoothed down his pants & tried to fix his hair. "Go get dressed." he said.

Serena nodded & sprinted upstairs. She dressed in about 10 seconds & sprinted downstairs, trying to fix her hair.

Mamoru couldn't help but stare at her. She was wearing a simple light blue tee, black cargo flares & a black belt, but for some reason, she just…brightened the room.

She ran past him, a pair of silver sneakers in her hand. "What are you staring at?" she asked, putting on her shoes.

Mamoru blushed & turned. "Nothing." When he recovered, he turn to see Serena ready to go, backpack in hand. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Sure." They walked out, Serena locking the door behind her.

They began to walk to school, when Serena noticed something. "Where's your backpack?"

Mamoru looked at her, eyes wide. "Shoot, it's at…" he stopped, for some reason.

"Home?" Serena supplied.

Mamoru's eyes softened. "I guess you could call it that." he murmured, but Serena heard him.

She opened her mouth when she suddenly heard loud giggling. She heard Mamoru groan, but she didn't understand why.

"Mamo-chan!" a really annoying voice cried out.

Serena couldn't help but cringe at her voice. Turning, she saw a sophomore girl with long blond hair. She wore a mini skirt, a tube top, heels & WAYYY too much makeup.

The girl walked over to Mamoru & latched herself to his arm, nails sinking in. She smiled, showing blinding white teeth. "Who's this?" She asked, glaring at Serena. "Do you have a little sister I don't know about?" she smirked.

Serena glared at her. "For your information, my name is Serena Tsukino. And you are?"

"Kita. Kita Sato." she cackled, twirling her hair & smacking her gum.

Serena smiled a sarcastic smile. "Nice to meet you, Kita. But I think Mamoru wants his arm back."

Kita dropped the smile & glared at her. "Don't go around telling me what _my_ Mamo-chan wants or doesn't want."

Serena glared right back. She felt jealousy that this girl said _my_ Mamo-chan, but she shook it off. "Sorry, I just thought you might want your precious _Mamo-chan_ to survive."

Kita leaned in, smirking. "Why don't you go back to your elementary school?"

Serena felt blood rush to her cheeks. "I'm in junior high for your information."

Kita laughed her annoying laugh, still latched onto Mamoru's arm. "So sorry, Serena." She said her name with so much spite that anyone could hear it.

Serena opened her mouth to say something when she heard someone call out her name.

All three teens/preteen looked up to see Amy walking towards them. She was dressed in a simple white tee & black sweatpants. She wore a pair of flip-flops & a turquoise necklace.

Serena smiled. "Hey, Amy. What's up?"

She smiled. "Nothing." She turned to see Kita & Mamoru. She looked back at Serena, questions in her eyes.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Tell you later." she mouthed. She grabbed Amy's arm & began to drag her. "Come on, Amy-chan. We'll be late."

Amy laughed, letting herself get dragged. Kita watched them go, mouth twisted in a grimace. She looked up at Mamoru & noticed him staring at them walk away.

"Mamo-chan! Let's go." She dragged him, trying to think how to get rid of the little blond brat.

Geez, Kita's a witch…Please RR


	19. Thinking

Blah…blah…blah…we all know what goes here so I don't have to say it. I am soooo sorry i haven't updated in forever! Laziness, i guess...pleaz forgive me & read!

"I can't believe you walked to school with him!" Raye exclaimed.

Serena winced. "Don't be so loud…" she muttered.

Raye groaned. "As if anyone cares what 6th graders say." She motioned to the campus around her.

It was lunchtime & people were with their groups; the anime geeks in one area, the jocks in another, the obnoxious rich kids, the band geeks, the '_cool'_ band geeks, the gangstas, the posers, the punks, the goths, the dorks & the druggies. (sorry for the stereotyping).

The three girls were sitting just north of the jock area, so they had to keep ducking to not be hit with footballs.

Serena groaned. "Why are we sitting here again?"

Amy looked up from her sandwich, eyebrow raised. "It was either here or the druggies."

Serena put her hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm cool here."

Raye groaned impatiently. "Stop changing the subject! So, what happened? Did he spend the whole night?"

Serena smiled, then she remembered what had actually happened. She began to tear up. "Guys, can I tell you something?"

Both girls looked at her. "What happened?" Amy asked, putting her sandwich down & scooting closer. Raye scooted to the other side.

Serena took a deep breath & began to explain. "…so now I don't know if Sammy's OK or not…"

The girls threw their arms around her & cooed her. "Shh, I'm sure he's just fine." Raye said, beginning to rock. Amy began as well. Serena had tried to keep the tears down, but in her friends embrace, she let them fall down her cheeks.

The bell rang, but the girls didn't notice. They just stayed there & rocked back & forth.

Skip to after school

"Bye Amy! Bye Raye!" Serena waved as her friends ran off to their own lessons/classes.

Sighing, she turned…right into someone's chest!

Stiffening, she shut her eyes & prayed it wasn't who she thought it was. Unfortunately, the next voice made her fears come true.

"Serena, you OK?" Mamoru asked, looking down at the blond haired girl.

Serena bit her lip &, reluctantly, pushed herself off his chest. She smiled up at him & nodded. "Yeah. Just a little tired & worried"

Mamoru nodded. "I can see how. How did you survive today?"

Serena sucked in a breath. "I've had better ones, I can tell you that."

Mamoru laughed & Serena felt something jolt in her stomach. '_I made Mamoru laugh…'_ a giggling little voice in her head said.

Mamoru stopped & looked down at her, smiling. "Well, ready?"

Serena stared up at him. "Ready for what?"

Mamoru winked. "I'm still babysitting you."

Serena blushed & looked downward. "I guess so."

The two of them walked off, Serena not raising her head.

"How much homework you got?" he asked, trying to break the silence.

"Not that much. My math teacher was impressed about my homework today." she laughed.

Mamoru laughed again & Serena decided to look up.

'He's so cute...But I just can't shake the feeling he looks just like...' she slowly stops, eyes tearing up.

Mamoru realized she wasn't walking anymore. He looked backwards & noticed her, tears forming. He became concerned & walked over. "Serena, your OK?" he asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

Serena blinked, but didn't say anything. 'He couldn't be...It's not possible...' she thought.

Mamoru cocked his head in worry. "Serena, seriously? Are you OK?" He put his hand on her shoulder.

Serena felt her shoulder heat up under his touch. 'No...It's not possible. He can't be...No way.But he looks _just_like him!' the voice screamed.

Mamoru was about to open his mouth again when Serena suddenly spoke up. "Yeah. I'm OK. Just dazed out there." She looked up & hit herself in the head, to exaggerate it more.

Mamoru stared at her & Serena thought for a split second he didn't believe her. But his hand left her shoulder & he smiled. "OK." He began to walk again.

Serena watched him go, letting out a huge sigh. "Jeez, I thought he could read my thoughts." she murmured.

"Come on, Serena!" he motioned for her to keep up.

'I better see into this a little bit more.' she smirked, running after him.

Will Serena figure out who Mamoru really is? And what about Kita? Please RR


	20. Blah

I'm back & ready to type. I don't own Sailor Moon, just the younger versions, I think…

Serena & Mamoru neared her home, laughing.

"Jeez, I thought people got more mature as they got older. Guess not." Serena giggled.

Mamoru grinned. "Sadly, it's true. The older you get, the less mature you become."

They laughed again, reaching her house. They stopped, though, when they saw a police officer in front of her house. He looked sort of bored, but perked up when he saw the two kids.

"Hey, are you Serena Tsukino?" he asked, nearing them.

Serena nodded, eyes wide. "Yes. What did I do?"

The cop laughed. "Nothing. I'm just here to bring you to the hospital."

Serena's eyes remained wide, but her mouth dropped. "Is something wrong with Sammy?" she asked, scared.

The cop shook his head. "I'm not sure. You have to see him for yourself."

Serena turned to Mamoru, but before she opened her mouth, he answered. "It's fine. Go to the hospital. I gotta be going anyways."

Serena smiled, then threw her arms around him, causing him to blush uncontrollably. She whispered into his neck, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, when she pulled back.

"For everything." she winked & ran off after the cop.

Mamoru watched her go, eyebrows creased. "Wonder what that was about?" But before he could think anymore, the dreaded screech came.

"Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru froze, looked up to see Kita running at him & withheld a groan. She ran to him & latched herself onto him.

"Kita, what do you want?" Mamoru asked, exasperated.

Kita giggled, looking up at him with huge eyes. "Nothing. Can't I just see my Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru stared at her, de-latched himself & began to walk backwards down the street. "Um, Kita? I gotta go." He ran down the street before she could say anything.

Kita watched him go, hands still clutching nothing, pouting. "How dare he?" she said, lips pursed. "Well, he'll be mine soon enough." She turned on her heels & swaggered off.

Mamoru ran until he was convinced she wasn't behind him. Taking a breath, he stopped at a store to grab a soda.

Drinking it, he sat down on a bench & starting thinking. 'I hope Serena will be OK. I wish I could tell her, but it's for her own good. If she really found out who I was…' But his thoughts were skewered when his phone went off.

Answering it, he sighed. "Hello."

Listening again, he groaned quietly & began walking down the street again.

Next chapter will be about Serena, happening at the same time as the last part of this chapter, so don't get too confused. Please RR.


	21. Realization

This chapter focuses on Serena & what happens at the hospital. I don't own Sailor Moon.

Serena couldn't stop fidgeting in her seat. She wanted to get to the hospital fast, but the cop wasn't going fast enough.

He glanced at her & smiled at her impatience. He had a daughter about that age as well & she was about as patient as Serena. His eyes went back to the road & they drove in silence.

10 minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. Fighting the urge to just jump out & run, Serena unbuckled her seatbelt, opened the door & turned to the cop.

Smiling, she bowed. "Thank you for driving me." she said, getting out, but the cop stopped her.

"Not so fast, Serena. I have to walk you." the cop said, turning off the engine.

This time, Serena couldn't hold in the groan. She quickly covered her mouth, face red & eyes wide. 'Great, I just groaned at a cop.' she thought, staring at him, waiting for…well, something.

What happened, Serena did not expect. The cop smiled & began laughing. "Impatient, aren't we?"

Serena took her hand away & smiled weakly. "Just a little."

The cop nodded & locked the car up. Together, they walked through the door & Serena ran up to the desk & immediately asked for Sammy Tsukino's room.

The receptionist looked at this girl in surprise, but smiled. "Room 602 on the sixth floor."

Serena bowed hurriedly, said thank you & ran to the elevator, leaving the cop behind. She wasn't thinking, she just wanted to make sure Sammy was OK.

Both the cop & receptionist watched her run to the elevator & watched as the door shut. The receptionist turned to the cop & smiled. "She's so young."

The cop nodded. "Yeah." With that, he walked back to his car & the receptionist went back to business.

Serena began tapping her shoe against the floor, backpack dangling in her hand. When the door opened, Serena pushed through the people waiting to get on, shouting an apology, & ran until she saw her mom outside a door.

"Momma? Momma!" Serena cried, running to her mother.

Ikuko looked up & was hit by her 11-year old sobbing daughter. "Serena?" she uttered, but Serena hugged her closer.

Serena could barely talk as she sobbed. She just clutched onto her mother's shirt, trying to talk.

Ikuko understood & just hugged her. They stayed like that for about 5 minutes, until Kenji walked back up with food in his hands.

Serena pulled away from her mother & ran to her father, clutching him like she had her mother 10 seconds ago. But this time, she didn't sob. She just held onto him.

Kenji dropped the food & enveloped his daughter in a hug. Ikuko stood up & walked over. She bent down to pick up the food.

Walking over, Serena had detached herself from her father, but still held onto his hand, sniffling. 'I'm glad no one I know is here.' she thought.

"Do you want to see Sammy?" Ikuko asked & Serena nodded quickly.

"Remember. Don't be too loud." Kenji told her as she let go of his hand.

Serena nodded, took a deep breath & walked into the room. She stopped as she had a flashback of a boy a little older than Sammy in this exact position.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed that flashback in the back of her brain. She slowly walked up to her little brother's bed. "Sammy, it's me Serena."

He didn't answer, but Serena kept talking to him. "You've missed so much. I meet this guy named Mamoru. He's really cool & I think I have a crush on him."

She laughed weakly & tears appeared in her eyes. "I bet you don't want to hear about me & Mamoru though. Mika really misses you. She comes by everyday."

Serena felt a few tears leave her eyes. "I bet when you get older, you guys will date. I can definitely see that…"

When Sammy didn't answer this time, Serena let all her tears fall. She grabbed Sammy's hand & shook it. "Sammy, you have to wake up!" she screamed. "You just have to!" she fell to her knees, sobbing, but still clutching his hand.

She closed her eyes, tears still coming down her already tear-stained face. She fell into a light sleep.

Dream Sequence

Serena opened her eyes & looked around. "Where am I?" she wondered out loud, taking in the rubble around her.

"Serena, you're home." a feminine voice called out.

Serena spun around, looking for the owner of the voice. She saw nothing. She decided to go explore, but when she took a step, she gasped looking down.

She was wearing a long white dress with gold sequins around the chest. But what surprised her the most was that she seemed to be older.

"How old am I?" she wondered again, thinking the voice would tell her, but this time no voice came on.

Serena groaned in frustration & began to walk. But something caught her eye.

Spinning around again, she gasped. There were two man on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"Oh my God!" Serena ran down to them. She stopped when she got a good look at them. "No way…"

On the ground was both Mamoru & Darien, but they looked exactly the same. Serena's eyes widened & her mouth dropped open. "They can't be…"

A bright light covered them both & they merged into one. Serena stood, gaping at this. When the light left, Darien/Mamoru stood in front of her, seemingly older as well.

"But how…?" she asked, walking slowly over.

Darien/Mamoru smiled. "Because we are one of the same."

Serena's eyes widened even more & something clicked in her mind. No wonder they looked exactly the same, they were the same!

Serena gasped. "But why? How? Darien died…didn't he?"

Darien/Mamoru shook his head. "He was just deemed with amnesia & sent to a foster home."

Serena's eyes watered. "But why didn't anyone tell me?" she asked.

Darien/Mamoru sighed. "We didn't want you to come looking for him."

Serena's eyes flamed up & she ran at the man, hand in fists. "You had no right! I spent 5 years of my life thinking my best friend was dead!" She began hitting him, but the armor prevented them from feeling anything.

Serena slowly stopped pounding, & her anger went down, but the tears flowed as she began to sink to her knees. "No right at all…Not fair…"

Darien/Mamoru wouldn't let her sink. He held her up & just enveloped her into a hug. "I know it's not fair, but it was the right thing to do."

Serena couldn't talk, as she had begun to sob into his armor, hands gripping onto the shirt on the outside. "Why? I missed you so much. Why did you leave me?" she softly murmured, but Darien/Mamoru heard her.

"I didn't want to, believe me. But I had too." Darien/Mamoru let go of her & began to fade.

Serena looked up, tears still running down her face. "No! You can't leave me again!" she shouted, trying to hold onto the fading man.

Darien/Mamoru smiled at her & slowly brushed her tears away. "You know what you have to do…" he said as he faded completely.

Serena fell to her knees, sobbing.

End Dream Sequence

Serena wake up, startled. She looked up to see her mother's hand on her shoulder. "Serena…"

But whatever she was about to say flew out of her mind. Because they heard a slight groan & looked over to see Sammy open his eyes!

"Sammy!" they both shouted, hugging the boy.

"Momma? Serena? What's wrong?" he asked weakly.

Ikuko was sobbing. "Nothing dear. Nothing's the matter." She hugged Sammy closer to her.

Serena let go of Sammy & ran out. "Papa! He woke up!" she shouted.

Kenji gasped. "He did!" he jumped up & ran inside. Seeing his wife & son hugging, he began to sob as well & ran to join the hug.

Serena wanted to go join the hug, but something caught her eye. She turned & gasped at the girl in front of her. It was the same one from her dream!

"No way…" the 11-year old Serena gasped, staring. She reached out to touch her, but the girl stepped back, shaking her head.

"If you touch me, you'll won't be able to fulfill your duty." the girl said.

Serena brought her hand back & nodded. "So it wasn't just a dream. And Darien & Mamoru are…"

The girl nodded. "…One of the same."

Serena gasped. "Oh my God! What do I do?" she looked pleadingly at the girl.

The girl smiled. "You know what you must do…" And with that the girl disappeared as quickly as she appeared.

Serena stood still for 10 seconds, then snapped out of it. "I have to find Mamoru…Darien…whoever he is!" she shouted, running to the elevator.

So Serena now knows! Wow, but will she find Darien/Mamoru in time to tell him? Please RR


	22. The Truth

Jeez, that last chapter turned out more dramatic than I intended. Oh well. I don't own Sailor Moon.

Serena ran down the street, dodging people, with one thought in her mind. 'Find Darien…Mamoru…whoever he is!'

She ran right past the orphanage, but skidded to a stop. Standing in front of the orphanage was Andrew.

"Andrew? Andrew!" Serena called, walking over.

Andrew looked up at the blond girl, shocked. "Serena?"

Serena ran up in front of him. Taking time to catch her breath, she finally asked. "Have you seen Darien?"

Andrew's face registered surprise. "What…?"

Serena shook her head. "I already know." she interrupted him.

Andrew stared at her, then gave in, sighing. "I'm surprised."

It was Serena's turn to be shocked. "Wait, you _knew_?" she narrowed her eyes.

Andrew nodded. "Yeah, but I was sworn to secrecy."

Serena walked up closer to him. "By who?"

Andrew laughed. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret."

Serena pouted, but laughed as well. "I guess so." She became serious. "But do you know where to find him?"

Andrew shook his head. "No, sorry." He turned to walk back, but Serena grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing her anyways?" she asked.

Andrew stiffened up. "Um, I can't tell you…" he tried to get out of Serena's grip, but she wouldn't.

"Why not?" she persisted.

Andrew shut his eyes & ripped his back. "I just can't!" he yelled, spinning around. When he saw her face, his heart fell to his stomach.

Serena stood there, hands still in the air from gripping. But her face registered shock & hurtness. Her blue eyes were wide & glistening with unshed tears & her mouth quivered.

"Serena…" Andrew started, reaching out to her, but she wouldn't let him. She stumbled backwards, shaking her head & turned & ran.

Andrew watched her go, resisting the urge to run after her down. Taking a deep breath, he walked to the front door & knocked.

Serena ran blindly down the street, tears streaming down her face. 'How could he yell at me?' she sniffled. She dodged people, but didn't slow down.

She finally slowed down when she arrived at her old elementary school. "This is where it all started…" she wiped her tears & walked over to a swing.

"This is where I first met Amy & Darien." she began to swing higher & higher. When she got as high as she could go, she jumped off, landing gracefully on the tanbark.

She heard clapping & turned to see Darien standing behind her, smiling. Her eyes teared up again & she ran to him.

He embraced her as she sobbed into his jacket. "It's fine, Serena. I'm sorry I had to leave, but I'm here to stay."

Serena nodded & pushed herself away from him. "I'm just glad your back…Darien." she smiled.

Darien smiled back. "How's Sammy?" he changed the subject.

Serena brightened up. "He's fine. He woke up."

Darien laughed at Serena's happiness. "I'm glad he's fine. I'd like to meet him one day."

Serena nodded. "You will."

They stood in awkward silence until Serena finally broke it. "Wait, how'd you know I knew?"

"Andrew called me." Darien said simply. "By the way, he's sorry for yelling at you."

Serena grinned. "No prob. Um, do you know why he was at the orphanage?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Darien became quiet, so Serena quickly covered herself. "I mean, if you don't want to talk about it…" she started, but Darien interrupted her.

"Serena, there's something I need to tell you." he started, guiding her to a bench.

Serena nodded & they sat down. She waited for him to continue. After a few moments of silence, he went on.

"I'm never known who I am or where I come from. I'm not even sure my real name's Darien."

Serena gasped, but let him go on.

"I was orphaned in a car crash when I was 7."

Flashback Mode

"Complete amnesia. No memory at all & no known relatives, so we should arrange for an orphanage." a doctor said to a nurse.

"Who am I?" a boy in a bed asked. "I don't remember. Darien? Is that my name?"

End flashback

"I've been living at the orphanage since then." Darien finished, looking upward.

Serena stared at him, wanting to say _something_, but nothing came to mind. "I'm glad you told me. It must be hard."

Darien looked at her, "I get clues."

Serena nodded, looking downward. "OK, um…" she looked around. "Wanna swing?" She cringed at her lack of changing subjects, but Darien surprised her again.

"Sure, let's go." he grabbed her hand & they ran to the swings. They swung as high as they could, laughing like carefree children.

"Seems the two lovebirds have found each other." a voice said.

"We must attack soon." another spoke.

"But Master says…" the first voice started, but the second one cut it off.

"It doesn't matter! Master doesn't want them getting their true memories back, so we'll take care of them before that happens."

The first voice sighs, but gives in. "Fine."

Awww, that was so cute. Please RR


	23. Remembering

Slipping back into not updating mode! Panic! I don't own Sailor Moon.

"How have you been?" Serena asked as the two of them walked down the street.

"Fine. Surviving. How about you, Amy & Raye?" Darien asked.

"Well, you've already met Raye & Amy's doing fine." Serena laughed as she thought of her two friends.

"What about Molly?" Darien asked, confused.

"She moved when we turned 8. But we keep in touch, she said she might be moving back here when she turns 14." Serena smiled.

"That's good." Darien smiled back & they fell into silence once more.

Serena sighed, looking into the stars. "Hey, the first star!" she exclaimed, eyes glistening with happiness. "Let's make a wish!" she grabbed Darien's hand & pulled him down the street. Darien laughed, but let himself be pulled.

They arrived at the park & Serena shut her eyes. "Starlight star bright first star I see tonight. I wish I may I wish I might. Have this wish I wish tonight." She shut her eyes harder & wished with all her might that Darien wouldn't leave her again.

When she opened her eyes, she was shocked that Darien's lips were on hers! She backed up, eyes registering shock. "What was that for?" she asked meekly.

Darien smiled down at her. "I love you, Serena. Even though our age difference is major right now, I love you with all my heart." he confessed sincerely.

Serena stared at him, eyes watering. "I love you too, Darien." she finally admitted what she was holding in for a while.

They embraced & looked up at the sky, watching the stars. When people walked back, they thought 'What a cute couple.' or 'Young love is so beautiful.'

Darien looked down to kiss her again when a blast was thrown at them. Clutching onto each other, the two flew backwards, landing hard on the ground.

"Serena, you OK?" Darien asked, eyes filled with concern.

Serena looked up & smiled. "Just fine."

"Good." he smiled back & they stood up, clutching hands.

"What was that?" Serena wondered out loud, looking around.

"Surprised you don't remember!" a evil voice shouted.

The two looked up & watched in shock as a dark hole opened to reveal three people; two men & a woman. The first man had blond hair & blue eyes. He looked about 18. He was as tall as the woman, but shorter than the second man. The second man had brown hair & blue eyes. He looked about 19. He was the tallest. The woman had dark blond hair & brown eyes. She looked about 16 or 17. She was as tall as the blond man, but shorter than the brown haired man. All three of them wore blue jackets with black belts wrapped around it. They wore blue pants that were covered with black knee-high boots.

"Who are you!" Darien shouted, pulling Serena closer to him.

The woman cackled. "How cute. You think you can protect her? Well, we'll see about that!" She created an energy ball & threw it at the couple.

Darien picked Serena up in his arms & dodged the attack. Serena clutched his neck, looking into his eyes, which were hard & emotionless.

"Nice dodge, but try this!" the woman attacked with three consecutive energy balls. Darien dodged two of them, but the third one hit straight on.

"Ow!" he groaned in pain as he fell to the ground. Serena had flown out of his arms & landed on a grassy hill a couple feet back. Looking up, she saw Darien out cold & her eyes filled with tears. "Darien!" she screamed, running to him.

"Not so fast, blondie!" one of the man shouted, throwing an energy ball at her.

As if it were second nature, Serena did a cartwheel & flipped into the air, landing next to Darien!

The three people stared in awe, but Serena didn't waste time. She bent down to Darien & brought him into her lap. "Darien, wake up…You promised you wouldn't leave me…" her tears fell from her eyes, down her cheeks & hit his cheek.

She heard a groan & the eyes widened with hope as she watched Darien's eyes flutter open. "Darien…?" she softly said.

Darien looked up at her, eyes holding hidden pain. "Serena…" he softly murmured her name.

Serena let her tears fall & brought him into a hug. "Shh, it's fine. I'm glad you're fine…" She hugged him as she let her tears fall.

"How sweet. Now back away from him so I can finish him off." the woman ordered.

Serena laid Darien down, bent down to kiss him lightly on the lips & whispered. "Stay here."

Before he could protest, Serena stood up, anger in her eyes. "Why don't you fight me!" she shouted.

The woman laughed. "As if you could hurt me!" she created about 5 energy balls & threw them at the girl, one by one.

Serena dodged all the attacks, but was off balance from dodging them. She began stumbling, trying to right herself.

The woman saw a chance & threw her biggest energy blast at her. Serena looked up in time to see the blast came at her. She shut her eyes & was hit directly by the blast!

Darien, who had gained consciousness, watched in horror as Serena was hit directly & flew backwards. His eyes teared as he tried to get up, but the blast had hit his legs. He groaned in pain, but wouldn't stop. 'Have…to get to…Rena…' he thought, clenching his teeth.

The woman laughed. "That was too easy!" She turned to Darien. "Looks like he won't stay down!" She turned to the man with blond hair. "You want to deal with him, Jadeite?"

The man addressed as Jadeite nodded. "My pleasure, Zoisite." He began to get ready to attack.

Meanwhile, Serena was lying on the grass, trying to catch her breath. "That…bitch!…." Serena gasped out.

"Serena, are you all right!" a voice called out.

"Darien?" she called out, confused. The voice sounded feminine, but who else would be there with her?

To her shock, her black cat with red eyes appeared. "Luna!" she sputtered out.

Luna nodded. "Serena, you have to get up!"

Serena's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, you talk!" she shouted, mouth dropped open.

Luna nodded. "I do. And it's time."

Serena blinked. "Time for what?" she asked, still in shock.

"Time to remember…" Luna closed her eyes & a gold crescent moon appeared on her forehead. Before Serena could say anything, the crescent moon glowed & hit her forehead. Memories of transforming at age 6 came back. The future Sailor Moon & Tuxedo Mask, the monster attacking her family, the princess.

Serena finally gasped. Luna looked at her, "Serena?" she asked, warily.

Serena looked down at Luna, eyes glistening. "I remember. And I know what I have to do." She stood up, eyes determined.

Luna nodded & leaped into the air. The familiar brooch appeared & fell into Serena's hand. Serena nodded.

She held her hand up in the air, & it began to glow. She spun around as different parts of her fuku (suit) took shape. She spun again & her head jewelry came on. She smiled, held her hands up, & then formed her final stance.

"Get ready to die boy!" Jadeite shouted, energy ball in the air.

"Not so fast, Negatrash!" a voice rang out.

The three people turned to see who shouted that. "It can't be…" Jadeite's eyes widened.

Zoisite groaned. "What did I tell you guys! Now she's realized her powers!" she shouted.

"Calm down, Zoisite." the brown haired man spoke finally.

"How can we be calm, Nephrite? She's realized her powers!" Zoisite shouted at the man.

Nephrite smirked. "But she's alone. No other Sailor brats. We can take her on."

Awe dawning on her, Zoisite smirked. "You're right. Let's go!" The three turned back to the girl standing in front of them.

Darien stared at this girl. She had her blond hair in two pigtails with red orbs on both of them. She had a gold tiara with a pink oval in the middle. She had on gold star & moon earrings & a red choker. Her collar was done "sailor" style with two white stripes. She was wearing a white leotard with a large red bow in the front that has a pink circle in the middle. The sleeves were short and split into three bubbly sections. The skirt is short (about mid-thigh), blue and pleated with a white bubbly edge on the top. There was a large red bow in the back. The gloves were elbow length and are white with red cuffs. She had on red boots that are a little below knee length, with white trimmings on top.

The girl looked at him & he gasped. 'It couldn't be…' his mind told him, but the blue eyes registered familiarity & he couldn't fight it. 'Serena?' he thought, eyes widening.

The girl looked back up at the three people & shouted. "For love and justice, the sailor suited beautiful girl fighter! Sailor Moon!"

Zoisite cackled. "How pathetic! Do you think you can beat _all_ three of us?"

Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes. "I can hold you off, but no I don't think I can beat all three of you at once." she admitted.

This admission shocked the three. Sailor Moon used this moment to leap into the air, do a forward flip and attempt to kick one of them in the face. The aim was not on target, she missed and, "OUCH!" she landed on her butt.

Zoisite attacks while Moon was down. Fortunately for her Zoisite was laughing so hard that she missed her attack.

"Zoisite, focus!" Nephrite shouted. Turning, he powered up for another attack. "I can take care of this! Go back & tell Beryl she's done."

Jadeite & Zoisite nodded. The black hole came back & they disappeared into the hole. Now all that was left was Nephrite. He threw the energy ball & hits Sailor Moon dead on.

She screams in pain, causing Darien to shut his eyes, as if he was feeling her pain. 'I have to help.' he thought. 'But how can I help her?' he thought.

Luna sensed something & ran up to him. "Darien?" she asked, shocking the boy.

"You talk!" he gasped out, staring at her. "Wait, aren't you that kitten we found a while back?"

Luna nodded. "One & the same. Do you want to help Sailor Moon?"

He nodded, determined. Luna nodded. "OK." She shut her eyes & the crescent moon glowed again. It hit him in the forehead & he remembered everything (that happened earlier in this story).

Finishing, he gasped. He looked down at Luna & nodded. "I'm ready."

He held up a rose. The body of Tuxedo Mask appears to shade out as his outfit is displayed. He threw his top hat & extended his arm. The top hat sat on his head, & a rose appeared in the background.

Back at the battle, Moon was down from the attack. Nephrite laughed. "This should finish you off!"

Suddenly, a red rose comes flying in from nowhere hitting Nephrite in the hand stopping his attack.

Nephrite shouted in anger, "Who threw that?"

Tuxedo Mask appears and said, "A rose is just as beautiful as world peace. The world has no place for evil."

Nephrite powered up and attacked Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask easily dodged the attack.

Sailor Moon stared at the fight, shocked that Mask came back. 'I can't believe he wanted to give up his life for me…' she thought, eyes shining with tears.

Luna ran up to her. "Sailor Moon, attack!"

Moon nodded. "OK, Luna."

While Tuxedo Mask distracted Nephrite, Moon grabbed hold of her tiara & it began to glow. She spun around with it a few times as it gathered energy. She then held it back, shouted out "Moon Tiara Magic!" & threw it towards Nephrite.

Nephrite sees the tiara coming however it is too late to dodge. Her tiara hits Nephrite squarely in the chest.

Tuxedo Mask lands next to Sailor Moon & brought her into his arms. "I was worried…" he whispered.

"So was I…" She whispered back, stealing a kiss. As the smoke cleared, they looked for some sort of debris that Nephrite was gone.

"Caught me off guard, was all!" a voice shouted. The two super heroes looked up to see Nephrite floating, nursing his chest. "I'll be back!" He disappeared into the black hole.

The two watched him go, then sighed. "Well, there's goes my normal life…" Moon muttered.

"Look on the bright side. At least it isn't boring…" Mask teased as he kissed the top of her head.

"I guess so…" Moon smiled as she leaned onto Mask. They watched the sky in silence.

Voila! They got their memories back. But what about the others? Please RR


End file.
